Two Sides of the Same Coin
by DarkAngelAmore
Summary: A servant learns that she is actually a long lost princess and sister to her best friend Yukia. Events unfold with this secret revealed.


**A**s I ran down the path that led me back to the castle garden, I couldn't help but think, "She's 18 today." My shoulder length chocolate colored hair flew all around as I ran. I couldn't wait to get back to the castle and see my best friend. It's been seven years since we met, and she's finally old enough. As my bare feet stepped onto the lush green grass, my friend was sitting in one of the trees waiting for me.

She was a beautiful young woman. She was about three inches shorter than I was, even though she was older. I had wished to look like her every day of my life. She had bright red hair, and a harsher look about her. Our skin color was similar; it was white as the snow fall in winter. She always kept herself looking in charge.

I smiled as I ran up to the tree she was sitting in. She jumped down smirking at me.

"You know you shouldn't run through the forest without me, right?" asked my beautiful friend.

"And you know as princess it would be forbidden?" I replied with a smile.

"You wouldn't tell on me. We're too close, Amore," she said, jumping from the tree.

"Yukia, everyone would notice if the redheaded, soon to be queen, disappeared."

Yukia smiled at me knowing I was right. She handed me my black sandals, and we began to walk the path back to the castle. Yukia could tell I was happier than normal and became curious.

"Amore, what happened on your walk through the forest?" she questioned me.

"I met a guy. He's a warrior, but that's not important."

I tried to get the matter over with quickly, but Yukia wouldn't allow that to happen.

"You know you can't lie to me, you like him," she pestered.

"I've seen him before but we barely spoke a word to each other... until today that is." I smiled.

I kept trying to avoid her questions and was barely successful. As soon as we got back to the castle she had to begin looking at the men waiting to ask for her hand. I couldn't help thinking about how many questions she would have for me later.

Yukia had been my friend since the day I began working at the castle. Sure, then I was eleven years old but I always wanted to live in the castle. Yukia and I looked a lot alike back when we were little. If it weren't for her almost emerald green eyes, we could have been twins.

Shaking my head, I realized I had work to do. I ran off to the kitchen, to fix dinner for Yukia, braiding my hair. Running through the kitchen doors', I had hoped Lord Hazard wasn't in there. I began cooking hoping not to set anything on fire again. As I continued cooking, someone walked into the kitchen.

Turning around, I saw, to my surprise, Yukia and following her was the warrior from the forest. Yukia looked at me with a look as though to say," I found your secret". I almost knocked over the rack of kitchen knives on myself.

I stared at him as she introduced him to me. He was slightly taller than I was and stood proper. I felt my heart in my throat as we stood before each other. I could not believe she would do this now. He shook his head slightly sending his blonde hair into place.

"Sir Pyros, I introduce you to Lady Amore." Yukia said with a huge grin.

"Hello, Amore. Pleasure to see you again," Pyros said his aqua eyes staring at me.

"Hello, Sir..." I began.

"Please just call me Pyros," he smiled.

"Umm can you excuse me and Yukia for a moment" I said as I grab Yukia's hand pulling her into the next larder.

"What were you thinking?! He can't be here!"

"I was thinking it's time for little Amore to finally go after something she needs and_** wants."**_

As usual Yukia was right, but I was so afraid that a warrior like Pyros could never care for a castle help like me. We continued our conversation forgetting Pyros was in the kitchen.

Pyros, realizing the conversation might be about him, had moved over to the door where Yukia and I were discussing. He listened to our "private" conversation. He made sure to hide himself well enough to listen for as long as possible, I was told later.

"Yukia, I like him sure, but it would never work between him and me," I whispered.

"You won't know until you try now will you?"' she bugged.

"I don't understand why you have to meddle. You can never let me figure things out my own way," I protested.

"That's because you won't have a little fun. You're all work and worry!"

"I am not!" I protested getting defensive.

"Prove it then Amore," Yukia said sticking her tongue out.

"I will!" I said starting to leave.

Pyros quickly went back to where he was standing before we had gone into the larder. As I stormed out into the kitchen, I glanced at Pyros noticing something different in his eyes. He seemed almost anxious, waiting for something. I just continued to walk out of the kitchen knowing now was not the time to ask. To my surprise, he followed me out to the garden.

"May I help you, Sir?" I said as I took the braid out of my hair.

"Actually, you could go for another walk through the forest with me," he smile.

"I have so much work to do today. It's the Lady Yukia's birthday and I must get everything finished on time.

"So the princess was right? You don't let yourself have fun."

What Pyros said had angered me, and I was not about to stay quiet again. I had spun around ready to yell at him, but my anger suddenly turned into embarrassment. I had spun right into his arms. I could feel my face becoming red as we stared into each other's eyes. I pulled away running back to the castle, hiding my face.

"I hope to see you at the princess's party, Amore" Pyros yelled to me as I ran.

Once I was back in the kitchen Yukia was smirking, that "I love myself" smirk. I started to walk past her to my chamber. Yukia grabbed my hand and started to run the other way towards her royal quarters.

"Why are we going this way?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"To get you ready for your warrior" Yukia teased.

"I'm not going," I proclaimed.

"Hell if you're not. This is my party, you never miss my parties."

I realized Yukia was right. Not once had I ever missed one of her parties. I promised when we were little, I'd be around for everything. Yukia rushed into her chamber, opening up her closet. She went through her dark colored gowns.

Yukia kept telling me how beautiful I was in each gown she had me try on. I didn't seem to like most of the ones she liked though. Finally, Yukia had me try on a long elegant red gown. A smile came to my face as soon as I put it on. We both looked at each other as to say, "This one"

Later that night before the party, Yukia and I helped each other get ready. Yukia chose a black gown with green lace, and wore her hair curled for tonight. I was surprised that she chose to wear little make up, she normally wore a lot around her eyes.

Tonight she chose light eye liner and a soft red lipstick. She had done my makeup and hair, making sure that I looked my best. The only make up she applied to me was a slight color to my lips.

"Amore you don't need make up. You're naturally beautiful," Yukia said smiling as she made me look in the mirror.

"Yukia, I'm nervous. What if this isn't meant to work out?"

"It is. Trust me you two will end up together even if I have to force fate to make it happen."

After that we both broke out into laughter. I couldn't believe how much she cared about me. We had barely known anything about each other; then we found out we had almost everything in common, except for our taste in men that is.

One of Yukia's other chamber maids came to inform her that the guests had begun to arrive. The girl looked jealous, no, angry at me. She looked at me as though I had no place in a gown of such elegance. She was one of the older chamber maids who believed in rank.

Yukia scolded the girl for looking at me in such a way and dismissed her. We walked to the ballroom.

Yukia told me, "Tonight act as though you're a princess too."

I couldn't help but wonder how in the world I was supposed to do that. In my mind I was anything but a princess; maybe the scum on her shoes, but not her equal. With my thoughts raging in my head we walked into the ballroom and I looked for Pyros, the handsome warrior.

Walking alongside Yukia, I became terrified as I looked around the room. I was being scolded by the other help. None of them were happy with me due to the fact I was supposed to be helping set up. Instead, I was out on the floor, with princess Yukia.

I tugged at Yukia's gown like a child trying to show her mother something new. She saw the looks I was being given. She glared her most feared glare, the one that made you think _if looks could kill. _With that the help stopped scolding me.

If looks could really _**kill**_ Yukia wouldn't have a single person left alive in her kingdom, even I would be dead. Yukia looked at me for a second with a grin that puzzled me. She slowly turned to the door which led to the garden.

She whispered, "He's waiting for you."

I smiled and began to walk out to the garden. Looking back, I saw Yukia was dancing with a tall, dark haired man, whom I had never met before.

As I walked out of the doors to the garden, I turned to shut the door. When I turned back, I ran straight into Pyros' chest. Beginning to stumble backwards, Pyros grabbed me by the waist quickly, yet softly. I could feel the blood rushing to my face as my eyes met his.

"Amore, you really should be careful," Pyros smiled.

"I normally am... So, you were waiting for me?" I asked looking down.

"Yukia said this would be easier for us."

"Of course she did," I said with an annoyed tone.

We could hear the music playing inside, even with the doors shut. Pyros began to walk out into the lit part of the garden, holding my hand. He turned as I slowly came into the light. I was almost certain his jaw was about to hit the floor.

I began to blush, thinking, _there is no way he thinks of me the same way I do him_.

He began to walk towards me. Slowly wrapped his arms around my waist; I wrapped mine around his neck. We talked about everything from our favorite color to our everyday life.

After about an hour and a half on our own, Pyros took me by the hand and walked back inside. I looked in the door before we walked through it. I saw only Yukia and the handsome man from before dancing in the ballroom. Yukia walked over to me. She leaned close to me.

She whispered, "Before you ask his name is Dean."

I smiled and bowed to the man.

"May I borrow her for a moment, sir?"

"Of course," he replied.

Bowing before him, I pulled Yukia off to the side.

"Who is he? He does not look like a Warrior," I asked.

"That is because he is a prince," she answered.

"A prince? From where?"

"He is Lord Sanguine's eldest. He's come looking to be my husband. It would surely help build a bond with the two kingdoms if we married. Of course, I'd still be in charge here. Seeing as I am father's only successor," she explained.

"Is this really what you wa…"

Before I could finish, Yukia's father walked into the ballroom and looked at her then at me. I couldn't understand why he was looking at me, suddenly got a thought. I'm a servant not a princess. He must be upset with us. Looking at his face, I tried to find some sort of emotion. Sadly, I could not pick out what he was feeling. I wanted to ask questions but knew the rule "Do not speak to the king if he does not speak to you first" that had been driven into my brain.

"Yukia, darling, I must have a word with you. Pyros please escort Amore back to Yukia's chamber. That is where she will be staying tonight." Lord Hazard ordered.

"Yes, Lord s." Pyros replied as he took me towards the stairs.

Once out of the room, where Yukia and her father stayed, I began to worry. We walked into Yukia's chamber; I begged Pyros to stay with me until Yukia came back. He, of course, did not argue with me. I walked back and forth across the chamber floor, after taking off the heels Yukia made me wear. Pyros watched me as he stood next to the door.

"Amore, you need to calm down. Everything will be fine," Pyros explained.

"No, the look he gave me. What if, I got her in trouble? I'm the help...I'm no princess. Yukia shouldn't have done that," I rambled.

Pyros continued to try and calm me down, but all his tries were futile. I began to shed tears as an hour had passed since we left Yukia with her father. Pyros walked over to me and slowly wiped the tears from my face. He raised my chin so I was looking in his eyes.

He cupped my cheek and pressed his lips softly against mine. Surprised by the kiss I did not respond for several seconds. I began to kiss back just as soft, when Yukia came bursting through the doors.

She almost screamed with joy, "Amore, You're my sister!"

I stood in shock staring at my friend. I couldn't seem to grasp what had just been told to me. I stayed in place, silent for quite some time before Yukia shook me.

"Hey! Did you hear me? We're sisters!" Yukia smiled.

"We're what?" I said, still shocked.

"You heard me, Amore. We're related. You are a year younger than me. Dad figured it out seeing you stand next to me today."

"We look almost nothing alike. We act the same but my hair and eyes compared to yours."

"Mom had red hair and brown eyes. Dad has darker hair and blue eyes but you know the whole blue and green are recessive story."

"Then why in the world was I raised as help?" I growled.

Yukia could tell I was getting irritated and tried to explain things.

"Dad said mom was out with her guard when you were born. The guard told him neither of you made it, when in reality he apparently took you to live with his wife after mom had passed from blood loss."

"But..." Yukia didn't hear me.

"Dad found out the guard knew where you were and had him executed after he refused to talk. Then he had you come live in the castle to protect you..."

"WAIT!" I screamed.

I had interrupted Yukia. The look of surprise on her face made mine turn crimson, before I continued.

"What happened to the woman who had raised me and why did it take him so long!?"

"I was getting to that before you butted in, sis. She ran as soon as the guards came to get her husband. Father said he had guessed you were his child. That is why he was always harsher on everyone about you, until he was completely sure. Apparently you look just like mom."

I sat on Yukia's bed; completely shocked at the news I had just been told. Pyros had stood in the room by my side listening to our conversation. I looked up at him to see he was just as shocked, maybe even more than I was. I got up and ran out of the room, hearing the footsteps of Yukia and Pyros behind me. I didn't stop until I was out in the forest. I fell to my knees crying unable to handle all of this at once.

_I had always hoped Yukia was my sister, but I can't understand how it is I lived as a servant for years when he knew, _I thought.

I got surprised when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Yukia; her hair was a mess and her gown torn and muddy, the same as mine. I looked at her as though she were someone new, like the day she and I first met.

"Amore. I know you hate change, but think about it the last thing I said to you before we went to the ballroom." Yukia comforted me.

"Tonight act as though you're a princess too" I repeated the words she told me earlier. "But I wasn't raised a princess. I was raised as help. I'm seventeen and..."

"And nothing. You have been by my side like a sister since you became a member of this castle. If anyone can be a princess it's you, Amore," Yukia reassured.

I nodded knowing she was right and finally stood up wiping my face off. We started to head back, her warning me that tomorrow father, as weird as that sounded to me, was going to announce that the princess had been found. My face must have given away that fact that I was unhappy as I thought about what tomorrow would be like.

Yukia told me to walk the garden with Pyros. We were soon in view of him. I did as she told me. Pyros took my hand walking away from Yukia as she headed to her chamber. As we walked all I could think about was tomorrow morning. Pyros stopped after I hadn't talked for ten minutes.

"Princess..." Pyros started but I stopped him.

"I'm still Amore. I haven't changed within the last hour just because Yukia told me I'm her sister."

Pyros seemed surprised at my attitude but I continued.

"I will be a princess yes but I will not change how or who I am...or even who I want to be with," I blushed.

Pyros smiled at me, as though telling me the same thing. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly yet passionately against mine. I did the same wrapping my arms around his neck, not wasting the time we had together. He pulled me even closer embracing me tight. When we pulled away, he sat in the grass. Without a second to think he pulled me into his lap not caring about my muddy gown against him. He stroked my hair as I laid my head against his chest, wishing time would stop. We sat like that for about half an hour.

"Tomorrow I believe my worst fears and greatest wishes will become true all at once." I cried.

"You have nothing to worry about, Amore. You have both Yukia and I with you," Pyros whispered.

He wiped the tears from my face.

"I do not plan on leaving your side, but we should head back."

I sat up knowing, sadly, he was right. He stood up and slid his arm around my waist as we walked back. When we arrived at the door to my new chamber, Pyros gave me one last long kiss goodnight. When we pulled apart slowly, he leaned down close to my ear.

He whispered, "I love you, Amore."

I smiled, "I love you too, Pyros"

I headed towards my chamber completely forgetting I had to go to Yukia's for the night. I crawled into bed, after changing into a dark purple night gown. I slowly drifted to sleep awaiting what was to come in the morning.

I woke up to Pyros sitting on the edge of my bed, running his fingers through my hair. He smiled as though I'd been sleeping for ages.

"Good morning, Beautiful," Pyros smiled.

"Good morning, Handsome," I replied confused.

"Yukia picked out a gown for you, told me to come wake you up. I am to escort you to her chamber," he chuckled.

He stood up holding his hand out.

"Wh...That's right, no longer the help," I muttered.

I grabbed his hand as he helped me up. Pyros stopped me before I could reach the door. He looked me in the eyes as though he were about to ask a million questions at once. Kissing his lips softly, I hoped it answered at least one of them. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, embracing me in the longest, most loving hug I'd ever received. After returning the hug, we headed to Yukia's chamber. Yukia was impatiently waiting for us.

"Pyros, I told you to wake her up right away, not take a million years!" Yukia joked.

"I couldn't help it, she looked so peaceful while she slept," Pyros blushed.

"Awe, Amore, you have a cute little guard," Yukia laughed.

"Enough Yukia, so what does this gown look like?" I growled.

She could tell I was not too happy about the idea of being in front of the entire kingdom. She went to the closet and pulled out a smoky, long sleeved black gown with silver trim around the waist and breasts. I couldn't hide the smile on my face when I saw it. It was the most elegant gown I'd seen in her closet. She knew I always wanted to wear it. Yukia had heard me talk about it constantly.

"I figured you should get to wear the one you love, since it's just gathering dust in my closet." Yukia smiled.

She was happy to see the smile on my face.

"I can't believe you still have it, let alone are going to let me wear it," I smiled.

"Of course, I'm going to let you wear it. You're my sister and you like it," she explained.

I smiled as I felt the silky fabric against my hands. Walking over to the mirror on her wall, I held the gown against myself. Pyros started to leave and I looked at him frowning. He smiled at me and walked over to me. He placed one of his hands against my cheek and the other against my neck, pressing his lips against mine. He slowly pulled away.

He whispered, "Don't worry about anything; I'm not going anywhere, Amore."

I smiled and nodded as he left the room to stand outside the door and guard us. Yukia untied my nightgown and helped me into the black gown. It fit perfectly in all the right places. It went from tight at the top to slowly becoming like a ball gown at the bottom. I smiled when I looked in the mirror.

Yukia picked up one of her brushes and started to fix my hair. She left it down, thankfully. She added a slight red color to my lips, and a dark color to my eyelid. Then she put on a dark green, sleeveless gown with a light green trim and her usual makeup. She braided two separate sections of her hair until it braided into one.

Yukia and I walked to the door, and opened it to see Pyros and Dean waiting for us patiently. Yukia seemed surprised to see Dean. He just smiled and held out his hand for her.

"The King is waiting for you two," Dean said.

Yukia ignored his hand. She did not like when guys were so forward about everything to her.

"I know he is, but he can wait. Amore needs to take this slow," Yukia scoffed.

"Yukia, I'm sorry. Your father is just growing impatient," he explained.

Dean hugged her from behind, her head just below his chin. She smirked knowing she had gotten her way. With that look she could rule empires and destroy kingdoms.

"I know Dean," She grinned. "Well we're coming aren't we?"

Looking down at the floor, I felt someone put their arm with mine. I glanced up to see Pyros smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back. We all started to walk to the main hall. I worried for what was about to happen. We came to the doors of the main hall, and I felt as though I might faint. I gripped Pyros' arm tight as he held me up. He looked at me as though to say, "Everything will be okay."

We went into the main hall. It felt as though the entire town was there. Checking the crowd, I began to see the faces of villagers, servants, and castle guards I knew. I was surprised to see the looks of awe coming from them all, as though I was so glorious.

The night before I was nothing more than a servant, and now I'm walking through the main hall, with the man of my dreams and my sister, to be named a princess in front of everyone. All I could think was, _something is going to go wrong._

Standing in front of my father, Pyros on my left; Yukia on my right, I looked him in the eyes. I couldn't show the anger and disappointment I felt towards him. I had to remember it wasn't his fault in order to keep myself under control. My father held his hand out to me expecting me to take it; instead I walked up alone to where I would be called something I didn't feel I deserved. Father followed me. He then called for everyone to listen.

"This is my daughter Amore Rose. She was taken from this castle when she was born, but is now here to take her place in this kingdom and in this family as Princess Amore," he announced.

He pulled out a small silver tiara; placed it on my head as he proclaimed me as his daughter in front of the entire kingdom. As I turned to look at him, an arrow ripped the tiara off my head and pinned it to the wall behind me.

My eyes widened as everyone started screaming and hiding. I looked from where the arrow had come, and saw a figure moving out of sight. The figure didn't move until shooting another arrow in my direction.

I watched the arrow as it raced towards me. Shutting my eyes tight, I expected the arrow to pierce my heart. Instead, I felt someone push me into their chest. I opened my eyes fast to see Pyros had protected me. Tears began to fill my eyes as I noticed the arrow in his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled, as if nothing had happened. Father screamed for everyone to get out of the room. Pyros quickly took Yukia and me to her chamber.

Once in the chamber, Yukia ran to the window mumbling something under her breath; the window was coated with a magic barrier. Yukia knew she wasn't to use her magic around anyone but me. I looked at Pyros' arm as he tore the arrow from it. As I put my hand against the wound trying to stop the bleeding my hand started to glow blue. I watched my hand in surprise and pulled it away after a few seconds. The arrow wound was gone.

"How did I do that?" I whispered.

I couldn't take my eyes off my hands.

"Guess you have to art of healing, Sis," Yukia smiled.

"Yukia, how is this possible?" I asked.

"I was born to control destruction, I had to learn healing. So I guess you'd be the healer and have to be taught destruction," Yukia replied.

"I'm glad I do," I sighed in relief.

I kissed Pyros, and then smacked his arm hard.

"Why would you even think of doing that!?" I yelled.

"If I hadn't the arrow would have gone through you. I wasn't letting that happen," he replied.

He pulled me into his arms; my head against his shoulder.

"I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you," he whispered.

"Don't do it again," is all I could say as I hugged him.

Yukia watched us for a moment, and then looked around to make sure there was no where someone could get in. I looked at both of them, the thought of almost dying finally creeping into my mind.

"Someone wants me dead?" I mumbled.

"A new princess could cause some controversy, especially one who used to be a servant and friends with me," Yukia explained.

"I don't want to have to watch my back all the time," I said, "especially if I can't use magic to protect myself just yet."

"You're a healer so protection magic applies," Yukia reasoned.

"You won't have to watch your back, that's what I'm for Am…"Pyros started.

"No. I will figure a way to protect myself," I interrupted.

"Amore, I won't let you do this alone. I'm going to protect you whether you like it or not. I love you and that will not change," Pyros explained.

"I love you too Pyros and I guarantee Yukia won't let me protect myself either," I muttered.

I looked at her, her eyes telling me I was right. I kept thinking to myself how I hadn't told anyone I knew who tried to kill me.

That evening, I sat in my chamber alone; magic barriers around my windows and Pyros outside my door whenever he could be. I couldn't help but feel bad. I knew who tried to kill me, but I had told no one about it. Everyone knew him and I could never tell until I figured out what was going on. Sadly, I couldn't leave my chamber without being escorted everywhere by Pyros, Yukia, or father.

Yukia had been training me in destruction magic, so that I could fight if necessary. Likewise, I taught her how to better her healing skills. She made sure I could at least throw fireballs, fire is her best element. I was shocked to find out water is mine, I figured I'd be air. Water is the healing element though, according to Yukia. Water is healing, fire is destruction, earth is nature, and air is flying or controlling of oxygen.

I begged Pyros to teach me to use a blade, but he told me I didn't need to know how to use one. He reminded me he'd always be close by so there was no need. Whenever I was alone or with Yukia and she wasn't teaching me magic, I taught myself to use one. Also teaching myself how to use a bow, I learned that strangely enough I'm better with a bow than a sword.

Working every day, I wanted to get stronger. I didn't sleep anymore; I'd be in the training room, getting better with my weapons and magic. Starting to open my door, I saw Pyros was on the other side. I looked at him. He could tell I was tired but I wouldn't slow down.

"Where do you think you're going, Amore?" he asked.

I tried to move past him, but he blocked my way. I was forced into having a conversation instead of training like I wanted.

"To train, like I do every night," I replied.

"Not tonight, you need to sleep. You're over working yourself. Whatever you are trying to accomplish, you won't be able to if you aren't rested," He noted.

He lifted my chin so I was looking him in the eyes. I tried to look away, not wanting to rest.

"I can't sleep...whenever I shut my eyes I see..." I didn't continue, knowing I was going to say who shot at me.

"...that day all over again?" Pyros asked.

I nodded, trying not to say another word, in fear I would blurt out my attempted murderer's name out loud. Pyros took my hand, moving into the room. I didn't fight him, knowing I wouldn't be able to if I tried. He shut the door.

He whispered," I will stay the night with you, if you'd like?"

I smiled, and nodded a little surprised. He smiled back; ran his hand across my cheek before cupping it. He moved in slowly and kissed me softly. He looked at my boyish clothing, and chuckled. Smiling and walking to my closet, I hid behind the drapes and changing into a long night gown.

He grabbed my hand; walked me to the bed, making sure I got comfortable before he sat beside me. I got close to him; laid my head against his bare chest. As my head rested against his chest, I finally realized how tired I really was.

I couldn't fight my eyes shutting as he stroked my head, within seconds I was asleep. I awoke to the feeling of lips against mine. Slowly opening my eyes, I was surprised that Pyros was still in my chamber. He smiled and kept me close.

"How did you sleep?" he smiled.

"I've never slept that well," I blushed.

"Does that mean I should come and spend the night with you every night?"

"If you want to, I'm not going to demand anything of you."

"I want to come back every night."

Yukia rushed into my chamber; smiled when she saw Pyros and me. She quickly told us that father would be coming soon and we both got dressed. Pyros kissed me one last time and left the room knowing we'd see each other later. I brushed my hair and looked at my crimson red gown. I smiled as Yukia came and braided my hair. We could pass as twins if my hair was red. I went and shut my door, and made a barrier around the entire chamber.

"What's wrong Amore?" Yukia questioned.

"I need to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell or do anything," I replied.

"It depends on what it deals with."

"Then I can't tell you."

"Fine, I promise," Yukia scoffed.

"I know who tried to kill me," I mumbled

"WHAT?! WHO?!" Yukia yelled.

"It was Dean."

"The guy I've been with?!"

"Yes Yukia..."I muttered.

"I'll kill him!"

"No you won't, I'm going to find out the reason behind this,"

"Amore, if he already tried; you going to figure things out alone, is just going to get you killed!"

"I will not be killed! You have taught me magic, and I taught myself how to use a sword and bow by watching Pyros when he has to practice."

"You will not do this by yourself! If I have to I will follow you around and make Pyros watch you too!"

"You both know there is a time when father lets me be alone in this room, when I sleep or if I wish!"

"I'm telling Pyros, he can deal with you! You always listen to him more!"

"You PROMISED!" I squeaked.

"You will not do this. Do you understand me," she demanded.

"I understand Yukia" I said as I thought, "_I understand but like you I won't follow orders._"

I put down the barrier. Yukia hugged me and walked out. I headed down to the main hall; Pyros was waiting for me. Worried Yukia told him, I felt angry. He smiled at me, and took my hand. My previous thought now erased from my mind. Pyros pulled me close and kissed my forehead.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" he whispered into my ear.

"Of course I would," I smiled.

"Close your eyes and trust me," he smiled as my eyes closed.

"Where are we going?" I asked feeling my body fill with excitement.

"You'll see, Amore," he said holding my hand.

I followed him until he stopped and told me to open my eyes. Opening my eyes, I was astonished at the site before me. He had brought me to the clearing in the woods, which only we knew about. I smiled as I looked around; noticing the stump we used to sit by had a blanket near it and a basket. He wrapped his arms around me from behind. I smiled my hands over lapping his. He led me to the blanket and we sat down to our picnic.

"I thought you forgot about this place," I smiled.

"How could I forget where I first saw you? The light couldn't have hit you more perfectly," He whispered.

"I shouldn't have stepped into the light; I could have gotten in trouble if you had said anything to the king."

"I wouldn't do that; I would have had to turn myself in also."

"You know father wouldn't have done anything to his best warrior," I giggled.

"You never know. I mean I was out with his daughter, even if we didn't know it yet."

"Can I ask you a question?" I started.

"Yes you may, princess," he smiled.

"Yuck, don't do that!" I giggled. "Umm… why were you out in the forest that day?"

"Well, to be honest, one of the maids had begun speaking about seeing a woman in the forest the other day. She was rather troubled by it. She thought some peasant was roaming Lord Hazard's forest."

"Oh, I thought I was sneakier."

"If you were, we wouldn't be here right now."

"True," I smiled. "Why did you become a warrior?"

"I wanted to protect those I care about," he smiled.

"Where's your family?"

"Amore, if I may, why so many questions?"

"I want to know more about my warrior."

"Alright," he smiled. "My family is in the village. My parents are the only ones at the house anymore. All my brothers and sisters are older. They left before I did."

"Don't you see them?"

"Only when I'm not on duty."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I muttered.

"Don't be, Amore." He smiled. "I have you to protect now, and by being a warrior I'm protecting my family too."

"You seem to have a different way of thinking then I do. I would be upset to be away from my family…now that I have one."

"You've always had one, Amore. You just never knew about it."

I smiled as Pyros reached over and held my hand.

"I'm glad this worked out and that ...well I'm guessing we're together aren't we?"

Pyros leaned over; kissed me passionately. He smiled pulling me into his lap.

"If we are not together; would I be so affectionate towards you?" he grinned.

I smiled, sadly standing up. Pyros knew we couldn't be long because everyone would worry that I had gotten in trouble. He took my hand; pulled me close making sure nothing could happen. We walked back to the castle where, I was right, father had already started searching. Yukia ran to us; grabbed my hand and ran to show father I was fine. He yelled at me for a good five minutes about how I couldn't just run off like that. It felt like apologized a hundred times before I went back to my chamber.

Later that night, Pyros had fallen asleep in my bed. Tonight was the night, I would go confront Dean. I looked around to make sure no one was able to hear or see me. I slid a dagger in the sleeve of my gown, in a holster I created for every gown I had.

I looked at myself, wearing black flats and my servant gown. I used a trick I had learned on my own to change my appearance. I walked out of my chamber; everyone just thought of me as a new servant in the castle. Smiling at each person I passed, I realized none of them were aware I was actually the new princess.

Wandering the halls, I admired all the paintings on the wall, like I used to. I started thinking about how much had changed. Approaching the door where Dean had been staying, I noticed the main chamber maid came around the corner. I froze looking terrified, forgetting I was in disguise. She looked at me puzzled.

"What are you doing up here so late?" she questioned.

"I was going to see if there was anything for me to clean. I was not tired," I answered.

"Oh, very well then. Please, continue with what you were doing. You should get to bed shortly though," she smiled.

"I will," I promised.

Waiting for her to head down the stairs before I continued walking the hall. I walked around trying to remember which door was which. Not being allowed to walk the halls of this castle since my crowning, I had forgotten so much. A few days really can ruin someone's memory. It was sad; I used to know these halls like the back of my hand. I finally found the room Dean had been staying.

I put my hand against the knob of Dean's room. Slowly opened the door, I was ready to confront him. When I threw the door open; I became covered in terror at the sight before my eyes. I let out a scream as my magic wore off and I became myself again. I couldn't believe what I was staring at.

Dean was staring at me, yet his eyes were lifeless. He was lying in a pool of his own blood. The blood was dry, and his throat had been slit. I continued to stare at his body, realizing his handless arms. The fingers on each hand had been used to write on the wall in blood. The blood read, "This is a warning to all those who try to harm Princess Amore."

I couldn't look away; my scream had waked the castle. Pyros, Yukia, and Father were at my side before I knew it. Pyros had pulled me up; pushed my face into his chest. He tried to hide my eyes from the horror. I looked at Yukia, who to my surprise was looking over every detail of the room somewhat intrigued.

Pyros and Yukia were ordered by father to take me to my chamber. I became sick of going to my chamber. Being locked away from everything, I felt like a prisoner. I sat in my bed looking at the floor; Pyros and Yukia stared at me. I realized they must be wondering why I was in my servant clothes. As I looked up ready to explain; Yukia all of a sudden looked very angry with me.

"You said you understood me when I said not to go!" Yukia exploded.

"I understand perfectly, but like you I don't follow orders, sister!" I growled.

"You shouldn't have even tried that! Why are you wearing those clothes!?"

"Magic is a wonderful thing isn't it, Yukia," I smirked.

"What is going on here!?" Pyros interrupted.

"Amore knew Dean was the one who tried to kill her! She only told me; she forbid me from telling anyone else and she wanted to confront Dean alone!"

She pointed at me while talking to Pyros.

"Why would you do something like that?" Pyros asked in a suddenly disappointed.

"I wanted to do things on my own," I replied looking away from him.

"I told you I'd help and protect you. Does that mean nothing to you?"

"I don't always want to be protected. If I am always protected I'll never know what to do when the time comes for me to protect myself," I said, a little upset.

"Amore, I love you and you need to trust me if we are to last like I hope we do," Pyros whispered.

He lifted my chin and looked in my eyes.

He continued, "Yukia may be furious with you, but I am not. I understand, but you need to trust at least Yukia and myself."

I looked at Yukia after Pyros kissed me. I sighed, knowing they were right. If I had to trust someone, it should be my sister and my warrior.

"I'm sorry, Yukia," I frowned.

Yukia looked at me, the anger turning to forgiveness.

"It's okay, I guess, just please don't do that again," she sighed.

Father walked into the room, not hearing any of our conversation from before. He looked a bit uneasy, but at the same time relieved. Pyros moved aside as father came towards me. He hugged me tight, stroking my hair as he did. That was the first time it actually felt like something a father would do. I couldn't help but hug back. Father pulled away slowly looking me in the eyes and smiled.

"I am glad the man who attempted to hurt you is dead, but at the same time we must look for his killer," Father said.

"But Father, he tried to kill me. Can't we just accept it as a blessing and leave it be?" I asked.

"I love you like a father would love any daughter; as glad as I am to have you safe, the killer may end up going after you or someone else who means no harm," Father replied to me.

"I understand Father," I nodded.

I looked at Yukia and Pyros. I wondered to myself, _there is an entire kingdom of people that could be looked at. I know only two who could have done this, and I would never let either be thrown in the dungeon._

With Dean dead and my father too busy with the investigation into his murder, I was able to sneak off every once in a while. Today, I decided to go into town with Yukia. We snuck off, seeing as no one would notice. I wanted to discuss the murder with her anyway. Father realized we had been using magic, especially me.

I got a lecture about how Mother was an enchantress, fancy word for witch. He got a scared tone; one thing I hate about my powers is that I got stuck with the ability to tell what emotion a person is feeling. Father was scared and sad. As though he hadn't really told us how our mother died.

As Yukia and I were walking along in the forest, our secret route to town, I stopped walking. She turned to look at me, her gown as green as her eyes. Her hair twisted up in a bun.

"What's wrong Amore?" She wondered.

"You know you can't lie to me, and I needed to talk to you...about Dean" I replied.

"Oh…what about him?"

"Did you murder him?" I questioned.

"No, if I had the remains wouldn't have been left behind. Sis, you know I don't leave a mess like that."

Yukia started to walk again, figuring we could continue the conversation as we walked,

"Unless you wanted him to be seen," I said as I followed her. "You know I'm right."

"You are, but you also know I would never be that sloppy, I would be super clean, or so gruesome no one would want to look," Yukia snapped.

"Sorry I asked, just..." She cut me off

"I'm the only one that knew. That doesn't mean someone else could have found out," she said as we approached the exit to the forest.

"True and why did we come to town?" I asked.

"I need to pick up something; you have to wait outside though."

"Okay but why?"

"You'll see later," She grinned.

As we walked along the back of the shops in town, I noticed someone following us. I told Yukia to turn down the next alley there was. She did as I said, and I followed her. I waited for a second a dagger in my hand now, and the person turned the corner. Pinning the person against the wall, I was shocked to see it was Pyros.

I couldn't believe I had a knife to Pyros' throat. He slowly took the dagger from my hand. Yukia seemed surprised, but chuckled at the look on my face.

"Trying to kill the one you love now?" Pyros joked.

"You shouldn't be sneaking around following us!" I exclaimed.

"I had to make sure the two princesses weren't going to do anything dangerous."

He said that as he slipped my dagger into his sleeve. I reached for his sleeve, unhappy he took it.

"Give me my dagger!" I yelled.

"You of all people don't need this," he said swinging it in front of my face.

"I'll find another one. You know I will," I said annoyed.

"Pyros, you know you followed so you could be alone with Amore" Yukia chuckled.

"So," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close. "Your father has had be on the investigation. I haven't been able to see her, unless I go in at night while she sleeps to make sure she's safe."

"You know if you just said you'd rather guard Amore and me, father would let you," Yukia said smiling.

"I don't need him suspicious of my feelings for Amore yet. I want to tell him when I think he should know, and now is not a good time," Pyros explained.

The two of them continued their conversation as though I wasn't there. I finally got sick of the two going back and forth talking about what he and I should be doing. I made Pyros look at me and kissed him on the lips passionately to get his attention.

"Yes, Amore?" he said as we pulled away.

"Stop talking like I'm not here, both of you. I hate when you do that," I growled. "Now, Yukia lets go get whatever you came to get, please."

Yukia nodded; she started to head down the alley. Lucky both of us know our way around the city or the turn we made would have gotten us lost. Yukia stopped at a shop; it looked quite old, and told Pyros to watch me. I pouted knowing she was buying something and I wasn't allowed to see. Staring in the store window, I saw that the shop had gowns, and magical items.

After about ten minutes, Yukia walked outside carrying something in a box. I tried to peak but she pulled the box behind her. Yukia giggled and we headed back to the castle. Pyros kissed me softly and hugged me as though he'd never see me again. After that, he left and went back to investigating Dean's murder.

I went to my chamber and waited for dinner, taking my dagger out of the top of my gown. No one would ever think to look there or imagine a woman would even think about putting it there. As I stared at my reflection in the mirror

I couldn't help but think,_ Do I look like mom?_

In the middle of my thoughts I heard a knock at my door and hid the dagger under my bed. Yukia walked into my chamber holding the box smiling.

"Do you want your gift now? Or at dinner?" she said, smirking.

"Is it not obvious? Now, please!" I said impatiently.

"I hope you enjoy it," she smiled.

She handed me the box. I opened it and couldn't believe my eyes, the item inside was so beautiful. Yukia had given me a beautiful necklace with a jade stone. I picked it up out of the box and ran my fingers slowly over the stone. The candle light in my chamber gleaming off the stone made me smile.

I peered up at Yukia and all she did was smile. She turned and pointed at my dark green gown. I couldn't believe she bought me something so beautiful. Putting it on, I looked at my reflection in the mirror, as Yukia walked closer to me.

"Do you like it?" she whispered.

"I love it, it is so beautiful," I replied.

"It was moms," she smiled.

She came behind me taking two strands of hair braiding them slowly until it came into one braid which sat on the rest of my hair.

"Where did you find it?" I asked curiously.

"Dad gave it to me when he told me you were my sister. Said it was up to me whether I got it or you,"

"Why me? And why the weird shop?" I rambled.

"Because you look the most like mom and I may not remember her as much but I do remember her more than you. The shop was just to shine it," Yukia answered my questions.

"I love it Yukia. Thank you," I smiled.

I hugged her. She hugged me back and then left me alone in my chamber. Sliding on my green gown, I couldn't believe how beautiful I looked. Pulling out the painting I hid behind my mirror, I glanced it over. I stared at the beautiful woman in the painting, smiling as I looked back and forth between myself and the woman.

Everyone was right; I did look more like mom. I started to put the painting away when Pyros walked in my chamber and hugged me from behind. Frowning as I watched the painting fall from my hands and crash into the floor. Tears filled my eyes as I saw the frame broke.

"Oh no..." I said as I leaned over to pick it up. "I broke the painting."

"Is it of you?" Pyros asked looking at it.

"No, it's my mom" I frowned.

I picked up the broken frame in my hands.

"I'm sorry, Amore. I didn't mean to startle you," Pyros said seeing how upset I had become.

"It's fine...it's what I get for trying to hide that I took it..." I said as I put it behind my mirror. "I'll fix it later. You're here to take me down to father right?"

"No, your father has left to go talk to Dean's family. He said for me to make sure you and Lady Yukia eat dinner and don't do anything improper," He replied.

"Oh like you'd stop us if we did. You'd come along and make sure we just didn't get caught," I laughed turning to face him.

Pyros headed to the door after kissing me once. He waited holding the door open. I smiled as we headed to Yukia's chamber. Yukia came out of her chamber dressed in silver, wearing earrings that matched my necklace. I had wrapped my arm around Pyros' seeing as father wasn't in the castle and no help would dare say a word. I smiled at Yukia, but soon my smile faded. She looked unsettling, as though something bad were about to happen.

We walked to the dining hall and Pyros stood at my side. I looked around seeing no one was around, but us. I was confused as to why there was not a person, or noise of any kind. Starting to wander away from Pyros and towards the kitchen, I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Everyone always worried about me and my curiosity. I always got myself into trouble. I opened the kitchen door and screamed as someone threw a knife at me.

Throwing my arms up, I tried to block the blow. When I had thrown my arms up a purple shield formed in front of me. The knife flew back and hit the wall. The person ran from the kitchen, and I ran after the person. Pyros and Yukia were right behind me telling me to get back. I was sick of people trying to kill me, whoever it was this time was going to be caught by me!

Racing out of the kitchen, I followed whoever had thrown the knife. I didn't even check to see if Pyros and Yukia were behind me. I was close enough to see the person cut thru the garden and headed out into the forest. Slowing down my pace, I snuck through the trees, still able to see the figure. I slide the dagger out of my sleeve and snuck up behind the person. I quickly stood up and held the dagger to their throat from behind. I felt hair longer than mine and realized it was a girl. I did not pull my dagger away.

"Who are you!? Why the hell did you try to kill me?!" I said pushing the dagger against her throat.

"Stop please I can't be caught again!" the girl pleaded.

"What...?"

I slowly stepped back my dagger going to my side. The girl fell to her knees terrified and shaking. I put a barrier up so she couldn't escape until she explained herself. She looked up at me slightly, her ice blue eyes showing nothing but fear. Studying her carefully, I noticed her clothing was unusual. It was a white skirt like outfit with a black top. I stood where I was not putting the dagger down.

"Who are you?! Why did you throw the knife at me?!" I yelled, pointing my dagger at her.

"I-I didn't mean to..."the girl explained. "I just…couldn't get caught...I' be killed."

"And you think murdering someone wouldn't get you killed faster! Especially the princess!" I yelled. "You are the second to try to kill me. I won't deal with you lightly, if you don't tell me who you are and why you were in the castle!"

She started to explain as Pyros and Yukia ran up to the barrier. Yukia tried to lower it, but my barrier wouldn't come down. I believe it had something to do with Yukia telling me our powers were also related to our emotions. I was in such a rage, I don't think anyone could have stopped me, but Pyros tried to take down my barrier with his blade.

"I won't tell you why I'm here but my name is Luna" Luna replied, as she stared at the dagger in my hand.

"If you think you're getting away without explaining you're sadly mistaken!" I yelled as the barrier turned to fire.

"You'll get nothing out of me!" Luna screamed.

She had found herself feeling very confident suddenly. Yukia tried to make the fire dim down, but it just got bigger as my patience grew thin. Pyros screamed my name repeatedly trying to get my attention but nothing worked.

"If we don't get her out of there either Amore or that girl will die," Yukia said still trying to dim the fire.

"I know but it's not like..." Pyros went quiet for a moment and then jumped through the flames.

The most Pyros got injury wise was a few scratches. He watched Luna and I. Luna looked at me laughing as she pulled a dagger out from under her skirt and threw it towards Pyros. I jumped in front of Pyros and the dagger stabbed me in the arm. I smirked at Luna as I watched my arm heal. Luna stared at me in shock, I smiled. The flames began to die down. Luna got up to run and the flames made a cage around her.

"I'm going to make you tell me why you're here. I will not let another killer go without explaining themselves," I said.

The cage turned into a sphere lifting her off the ground. The sphere disappeared and I smiled as I looked at Pyros. He ran over to me and hugged me tight. I felt as though he was going to hug the life out of me.

"Amore, where did you send her? Why did you run off?" He asked.

"I wasn't letting another get away from me...but I don't believe she was after me," I explained.

"Then who would she be after, sis?" Yukia questioned.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure but I'm going to find out," I said after kissing Pyros.

_I would never let anyone know, but I believe Luna was after Pyros. _I thought to myself.

Pyros had walked Yukia and me back to the castle. As soon as we arrived, Yukia went to her private study in the castle. I pulled Pyros back outside. I needed to explain everything that was running through my mind.

"Pyros, I need to talk to you," I started.

"About?" he asked.

"That girl," I replied. "I don't believe I was her purpose for coming here."

"Then what was?"

"This is how I see it, when you were close to me in the forest she tossed the dagger directly at you. She could have gone for me easily if she had wanted to, but she didn't. I believe she was after you."

"But then why did she throw the first one at you in the kitchen?"

"If I were to think something was wrong, who normally goes ahead of me?"

"Me..." he frowned.

"Exactly, she expected you to go through the door. She figured out the time where most people were out or sleeping," I said looking down. "I hope I'm wrong about this, but I guess I'll find out."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"I'm going to get her to tell me. Magic is a wonderful thing Pyros," I remarked.

"I know you won't listen if I tell you no, so just be careful, okay?" he said, pulling me into a hug.

"I'll be careful," I promised.

Pyros leaned close and whispered, "I love you, Amore," into my ear, then he kissed me.

"I love you too, Pyros," I said with a smile. "Do you want to come with me to talk to Luna or do you wish to go to bed?"

"I'll stand outside the door, just in case" he replied taking me by the hand. "To the dungeon?"

"Not exactly," I said, walking towards the castle basement. "It's a secret chamber I discovered."

We walked down to the basement. I walked over to a lamp hanging on the wall. I pulled the lamp down slightly and a small portion of the wall slid open. I smiled at Pyros and took his hand walking into the tunnel. I shut the wall behind us with a lamp on the other side of the door. I smiled as a fireball sat in the palm of my free hand, a trick Yukia taught me in case I needed light.

"So what do you plan on asking her?" Pyros whispered.

"Nothing, I plan on torturing her until she speaks to me. No one knows she's even here. If she dies without telling me then I have nothing to worry about," I shrugged.

"Amore, you shouldn't kill her..." he worried.

"Why if she tried to kill me she'll die anyway, but if she tried to kill you I won't let her be hung" I proclaimed.

"Amore, please, don't kill her."

"Why does it matter if I do?"

"You're not a killer; you wouldn't be able to live with yourself."

"You don't know what I can handle!" I said, the flame in my hand growing.

"Your magic proves you can't control your emotions, look at that flame" he growled, pointing at my hand.

"No I'm not going to let her live if she tried to kill you..." I looked down. Shut my hand, the flame slowly dying.

"If she did, let your father deal with her, none of us want you killing people," Pyros growled.

"But no one would know, unlike Dean's murder..." I stated.

"Dean's murder was meant to be seen..." Pyros said. "According to the investigation that is."

I looked at Pyros curiously but didn't say anything. I just hugged him tight, staying where we were at. We continued down the tunnel to where Luna lay in her fiery prison. When we arrived at the door, I turned to Pyros.

"Stay here."

I put my hand on the door; ready to go in.

"Why?" he asked, stopping me.

"Because she won't say anything with you around," I stated.

I lit up the tunnel so he could see. I felt bad for having him come and then leaving him here in this tunnel.

"I want to be in the room with you in case she tries anything," Pyros demanded.

"If she does I have my magic, if you don't believe me you can peak in the keyhole," I motioned.

Pyros looked through the keyhole in the door to see, Luna sleeping. Her wrists chained to the wall by fiery links. He looked more closely and saw that a ring of fire was around Luna's neck.

"I thought you said you weren't going to kill her," he reminded me.

He moved away from the door looking at me. He was not pleased.

"I'm not, the fire around her neck is just for show," I smiled.

"It better be, she better come out alive, Amore."

He kissed me.

"You both better come out alive."

"I will, and she will if she doesn't play with fire," I smirked.

"Amore, please," he whispered.

"I'll try not to, Pyros," I noted.

I walked through the door and made it disappear behind me. Pyros on the other side ran his hands over where the door had been. He hit the wall, a bit angry with me. I smiled, pulling my hair back into a braid, as I walked up to Luna. I watched her sleep for a second then made the fire around her throat tighten to wake her up.

I watched as her eyes shot open and she let out a terrible scream. I slowly let the fire move away from her throat as she stared at me. She glared at me as she threw her hair back.

"You won't get anything out of me," Luna scoffed.

"You won't get out of here alive unless I do," I growled.

"I won't live either way," she stated.

"You have a choice though. You can die quickly by execution or slow and painfully by me."

"You can't kill me, Amore."

"You know Pyros thinks the same. To be honest I think he's who you're really after, not me."

"I told you I won't tell you anything," she said her calm composure breaking.

"Why are you after my warrior!?" I snapped. The flames around Luna were burning her a bit now.

"He killed Dean! I was Dean's servant. He treated me as Yukia treats you," Luna screamed out in pain. "He murdered my friend!"

"Pyros can't murder anyone!" I stated.

I walked over to her and slapped her. I couldn't believe she would even state such lies.

"Shows how much you know. He's a Warrior; he's trained with weapons and how to get the best shot. He's not trained in stealth and easy killing like me," Luna snickered.

"I'll kill you before you ever have the chance to tell that lie!" I yelled angrily.

"It' not a lie! I know more secrets than anyone in this kingdom!" she yelled back.

"I may have promised not to kill you, but I can't let you ruin my life."

I turned and started to let the ring around her throat tighten. As I walked towards the door I stopped and looked at her. I had made the ring around her throat disappear. I looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"No one will believe you, when I tell them you tried to murder me," I smiled.

"You really think people will believe he's innocent," Luna scoffed.

"I don't care. I will do whatever it takes to make sure you are executed without being able to talk to anyone," I finished.

I made the door appear heading back to Pyros, with many questions to ask him. I walked through the door looking at Pyros. I stopped in front of him, thinking how to put what I was about to say. I looked him in the eyes before I started.

"We need to talk, Pyros," I began.

"About?" Pyros asked.

"Dean," I stuttered.

"What about him?" he calmly asked.

"Is what Luna just told me true? Did you kill him?"

"Why would you ask me that question?"

"Don't tell me you didn't do it, I know you did... I understand why you did, Pyros." I said as I moved close running my fingers through his hair.

"How could you be okay with that?" he said looking at me.

"You're a warrior, you are supposed to protect me and that's exactly what you did" I smiled." Now please explain what happened to me that night."

"I overheard Yukia ranting in her chamber as I was walking to yours. I was angry; I went to confront him before I came to your chamber. I slammed him against the wall and forced the truth out of him," Pyros said, clenching his fists as though the memory was making him angry.

"And what did he say?" I asked anxiously.

"He told me he wasn't going to let any wanna be princess to take his chance at ruling this kingdom," he said looking down at the ground. "He didn't know we were together and so I smacked his head against the wall. I couldn't stand him telling me that you were a wanna be princess; nothing more than castle help."

"Then what happened, Pyros?" I said feeling like I was investigating.

"He tried pushing me off him, which just made my grip stronger. He told me he was going to try again, and he wanted my help to finish it. I threw him into the other wall and pulled my sword out, telling him if he tried to touch you again... I'd kill him."

"That didn't go well did it?"

"He asked why a no good castle help was of any interest to me. I replied with she's my princess and I'll kill you before you ever get the chance to try again," Pyros pulled me tight against him. "He lunged at me to try and take my sword and I just grabbed him and cut. I swear I didn't write what was in blood though. I got out of there as soon as possible to go find you."

"If you didn't then, who did?" I asked confused.

"I don't know, Amore," he said holding me tighter. "Forgive me?"

"No reason to. You did your job as a Warrior; no one will see a problem with what you did. He tried to attack you," I replied. "You protect the princess, your princess, I love you."

"I love you too," Pyros whispered.

"We should head back and tell my father," I said, taking his hand.

Pyros nodded and stood up straight taking my hand. He seemed oddly calm and okay with telling my father. I wondered what he could possibly be thinking at this moment. He turned around quickly and kissed me wrapping his arms around my waist. Caught off guard, I took a moment to kiss back, smiling as I did. We walked up the basement stairs and into the main hall. Father was walking up the stairs towards his chamber and I let go of Pyros' hand running towards my father.

"Father," I said, loudly as I ran. "Wait, Pyros and I need to discuss something with you."

"Yes, Amore?" He stopped and turned towards me.

"Pyros," I said looking at him.

As he walked towards my father and me, he smiled. He got down on one knee, taking my hand. I could feel my cheeks turn red as I watched him full of surprise. Looking at my father, I noticed he was smiling, as though he knew this was going to happen. I watched Pyros carefully as he smiled and looked me in the eyes.

"Amore, will you marry me?" he smiled.

I stared at Pyros, my cheeks red as a rose. I smiled.

My voice rang with joy, "Yes!"

I saw Yukia run down the stairs from her room to where we were, my scream startled her. She looked at Pyros as he stood up and wrapped his arms around me. He slid a small ring on my finger. Yukia looked at us and smiled.

"You finally proposed, welcome to the family," Yukia smiled.  
"Your father is the reason I was allowed," Pyros grinned.  
"Really? Well, he does know you won't hurt her, we all do. I'm planning your wedding!" she yelled smiling.

"Only if you allow Pyros to help," I smiled.

"Of course, sis" Yukia smirked.  
"Yukia take your sister up to her chamber, while Pyros and I talk," Our father ordered.

"But dad..." I frowned.

"I promise nothing bad will happen to him," he assured me.

I nodded as Yukia and I walked back to my chamber. Walking into the closest, I began to change my clothes as Yukia sat on my bed.

"Are you surprised he did it?" Yukia asked, looking out the window.

"I didn't expect him to ask me then, I expected him to tell father the truth," I stated, walking out of the closet wearing a light blue gown.

"About Dean's murder? We all knew it was him, Amore. He told father the night it happened after he talked to you," Yukia explained.

"Why didn't he tell me, then?" I asked surprised.

"He wanted you to ask on your own since he knew you'd figure it out," Yukia continued.

"What did father say when he told him?" I asked, going to my mirror.

"Father was angry at first, but when he explained what Dean had said he understood." Yukia stated.

"I hope nothing bad comes out of this."

"I won't let it. You two are going to be married, without any problems," Yukia said seriously.

"I hope so; I want everything to go right. But I don't want to be a queen."

"I'll rule the kingdom, you and Pyros can stay and help me," Yukia said smirking. "You should have known we were going to end up ruling together one day."

"I know, but I don't want that power all on my own," I said as Pyros came into the chamber.

"Lord Hazard wants Luna executed for attempt at murder," Pyros explained "But we can talk about what will happen in the morning."

"Good idea Pyros," I smiled.  
"I'll leave you two be, I will see you in the morning and we can start discussing your wedding, sis," Yukia giggled.  
"Night, sis," we both said at the same time.

I smiled as Yukia walked out of the chamber and Pyros turned me around hugging me tight. He took my hand walking towards the door.

"I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes."

I smiled closing my eyes as his grip got tighter on my hand. He led me out of my chamber. We walked for a bit when he stopped walking. I started to open my eyes.

He whispered, "Not yet."

I closed my eyes again smiling as he started walking again.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I promise it's worth it just be patient sweetheart," Pyros said softly.

"All right, I'll try to be," I said getting closer.

"Open your eyes," he said as we stopped moving.

I opened my eyes to see one of the tables in the garden set up. The table had a silk cloth on it, ones I had only touched while folding clothes. Two chairs, both made from fine cherry wood. I looked at Pyros as the smile on my face grew. Still holding my hand, he took me to the table; pulled a chair out for me. Once we were sitting I pulled out a gift and handed it to Pyros.

"What's this?" He asked, looking at it.

"A surprise of my own," I smiled.

"A key?" He questioned as he opened it.

"A key to a chest in my chamber. I want you to have what's in it,"

"I'll check what's in there once we go back," he smiled.

"I hope you enjoy it."

I looked around the table at the food. There was two glasses of water and fresh fruit, mostly strawberries and peaches. I giggled to myself, Pyros knew I hated nectarines. Pyros sat by my side and kissed me.

Once we had finished eating he took my hand and we walked back to my chamber. I smiled pointing at the old chest in my chamber. He walked over to it. The lock on the chest was in the shape of a heart. He unlocked the chest and opened it to see it had a sword and shield in it.

"These are for me?" he asked surprised.

"I went and bought them the other day," I replied. "Thought this would be a pretty good gift for a warrior."

"Any gift from you would be perfect. Whether it is something big or something small," he grinned.

He picked up the sword looking at it carefully.

"I just hope you like it. And use it," I blushed.

"I will, if I need to. I love it." Pyros said putting it back and locking the chest.

"I'm glad. Now let's get to bed because you know Yukia is going to make tomorrow important with her planning," I giggled.

"You're right," Pyros said.

He climbed into bed next to me. I smiled as I rested my head against his chest, thinking about tomorrow. Having a thousand questions running through my head, I began to close my eyes. Pyros played with my hair as he kissed my forehead. I wanted to freeze this moment.

He whispered, "Good night, gorgeous."

I whispered, "Night, handsome."

I drifted off to sleep eager for tomorrow. Opening my right eye the next morning, I looked around as I felt someone playing with my hair. I relaxed to see it was Pyros, forgetting he spent the night with me. Smiling as I ran my fingers down his arm to his hand, I held it tight. I could feel my smile grow as he leaned in and kissed me softly.

"Good morning, sweetheart" Pyros whispered.

"Good morning, darling" I smiled.

"Do you want to go to breakfast or lie here a bit longer?" he asked.

"Lie here a bit longer," I replied.

Snuggling closer, I pulled the cover back over me. I wanted to be lazy for one day, but I knew it would only last for a short time.

"I figured," he said, kissing my forehead. "Sleep, my beautiful princess."

"Rest with me, my handsome guardian?" I said half awake.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too, Pyros," I smiled.

Beginning to drift off to sleep, I heard a loud crash come from Yukia's chamber. I jumped up and ran out of my chamber to check on her. She came stumbling out of her chamber, smoke coming from the doorway. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, and to add to it her gown had begun to catch fire. Quickly running over to her, I stomped her gown before the flame became too large.

"What are you doing?" I yelled, annoyed.

"Trying to make something," she replied with a grin.

"No magic for my wedding, unless Pyros or I say so!" I exclaimed.

"It's a gift. You have no control over what I do for your gift," she grinned.

"Don't kill yourself in the process; I'll bring you back just to kill you myself!" I screamed.

"You love me too much to kill me, Amore," she giggled.

Sadly, she was right. I would not survive life without her, even though she makes me crazy sometimes I know I'd be crazier if she weren't around. As I started towards her chamber, she created a barrier in the doorway forbidding my entrance.

"You are not allowed in there until I finish and hide your gift," Yukia chuckled.

She pushed me back towards my chamber.

"Go cuddle with your warrior or whatever you were doing before you heard my little eruption.

"Little!" I screamed. "If that's little I don't even want to know what a huge eruption would sound like!"

"Amore, come back to bed please. You should rest while you can before Yukia takes over everything," Pyros said.

"Fine," I growled. "Be careful!"

"No guarantees, sis" Yukia smiled.

I kept thinking about what she would do for my wedding, and if everything would go all right. A few days later, Yukia was making me try wedding gowns of all shapes and colors. If she didn't think it suited me we got rid of it, if I didn't like it we tossed it too. We both had to like it and hope Pyros liked it. I kept thinking how Yukia wouldn't allow Pyros to come with us to shop for my wedding gown.

She told me, "He can't see you in your wedding gown before the date."

We walked to a secret place in the castle and Yukia used magic to make my gown. I didn't want a white gown, but Yukia told me I should be somewhat traditional. I watched as my green formal gown turned into a white gown that tightened around my waist and flared out at the bottom. It showed off just the right parts of my body to where I looked like a princess should but I was still as beautiful as ever.

"Why can't I have it a color?" I asked.

"Because I won't let it, you can have colored trim if you want but nothing more," Yukia smiled.

"All right Yukia," I smiled, thinking," I can just change it later if I feel like."

Yukia made the gown disappear and we headed back to the castle. I walked to the servant quarters looking around at my old bed. I started to think it had only been a few months since I was nothing more than help. I looked at my black gown with white trim thinking about how my hair had grown out in the past months. In those past few months I had become a princess, had an assassination attempt, seen the one who tried to murder me murdered, hid a prisoner, and end up engaged to the man I had fallen in love with.

Starting towards the servant chamber, than to the dungeon to see Luna, once more before her execution. I opened the door slowly watching as she paced back and forth in her fiery prison. She had been moved to a new cell in the castle dungeon, but was still held by my magic. Refusing to let her out of my cage, I was afraid she would escape. No one, especially me, was willing to risk her going after my fiancé again.

"Hello there, Luna" I smirked.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"Just came to see if I could get you anything before your execution," I replied.

"If you execute me, you'll have more to deal with than just me" She grinned.

"I won't have to deal with anyone. No one knows you're here."

"Really? The person who told me Pyros killed Dean knows."

"Doesn't matter, no one will believe him."

"You're going to ruin yourself, Lady Amore," she grinned. "You better enjoy your happiness while it last, once I'm dead you're world will fall."

"I won't let it," I protested.

I turned from her; heading towards the door. When I left Luna; she was laughing. I kept wondering what would happen later that day when Luna would be executed. If what she said was true.

As I walked to my chamber to clean myself up before the execution I wondered about what she told me. Her last words to me kept replaying in my head, _once I am dead, your world will fall._ I couldn't help but worry about what I was doing to everyone around me.

I remember Yukia's birthday when she told me," You need to start doing what you want, not just what you need." I realized I haven't been doing what was right for everyone but it was too late to turn back now.

I walked down the stairs and out to the courtyard. I stared off in the direction of where Luna would be executed in less than an hour. My mind wandered, causing me to think about if I should call off the execution or if I should set her free as long as she promises to stay away from Pyros. I turned quickly and ran straight into someone. Starting to fall back, I felt arms wrap around my waist quickly. I blushed as I looked into Pyros' eyes.

"You really should be more careful sweetheart," he smiled.

"I try to be, honey," I replied.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"I feel a though I should let Luna go," I sighed.

"She tried to kill me?" he questioned. "Why would you want to let her go?"

"I went to talk with her."

"What did she say?"

"That when she dies my world will fall," I frowned.

"It won't," he promised.

"You can't promise something that is out of your control. Whatever is to happen, I will get through."

"You mean us."

"We should go see Yukia," I waved off his comment. "She told me to come get her before the execution."

"Let's go, but we will discuss this later, Amore."

He was not about to let me avoid the subject.

We headed to Yukia's chamber. As we arrived at her door, a tall blonde man was leaving her chamber. I smiled recognizing him from town. I walked into Yukia's chamber ahead of Pyros and hugged her. She smirked and waved at the man before he was completely out of view.

"Aren't you worried father will see him?" I smiled.

"Father is too worried with you to notice one person," she laughed.

"True. We'll execution is about to start."

"I know. Let's go to the balcony," she requested.

"Balcony? I thought we were standing outside?" I asked

"Father said it was too dangerous. He wants us to be safe with Pyros.'

"Of course he did. He has to shelter me from everything."

"You weren't happy about this a bit ago. You were ready to call it off," Pyros reminded.

"You were what? Why would you even consider that, Amore," Yukia scolded.

"She said my world is going to fall."

"It won't. You have all of us. Nothing will happen," Yukia reassured.

We headed to the balcony to watch Luna's execution. I couldn't help but wonder how this would unravel. We stood watching overhead as Luna in shackles was being taken to the block. I couldn't believe father had chosen this method of execution. I guess it's more effective in his eyes. Luna was pushed to the ground, a guard placing his foot on her back to keep her down. She looked straight at the balcony and screamed, "Amore will die!"

The executioner took the newly sharpened axe; threw it back over his shoulder. He looked towards the balcony; Yukia signaling him. He threw the axe down hard against her neck. The blade went straight through, cut her head clear off her shoulders.

I didn't look away from her eyes until her head rolled off the block and into a basket. The blood poured from her neck as I watched them carry her body away. I looked at Yukia, who was admiring the clean cut, then to Pyros who was watching me. I looked back at where the body had been thinking about the last words Luna screamed.

I stood in Yukia's chamber as she fixed my wedding gown to fit me perfectly. I could feel the knots in my stomach tightening as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I couldn't help the feeling I had, within the past few months my life had been turned upside down. I went from a servant to a princess, single to engaged, helpless to magical, and so much more. I continued to think about everything that has happened since I became a princess, but more so since Luna was executed...by my orders.

My mind went to last week when I went for a walk in the forest without anyone with me. I knew I wasn't supposed to be in the woods on my own after the execution. I had thrown on a servant's gown I found and headed to the forest. I went to a tree where I kept a few secret things that I wanted to get. I found the tree and began to search it for my things. I had just picked up my steel dagger and bag that I had hidden, when someone came up behind me and pinned me to the tree. Startled, I had dropped my dagger and couldn't see who was behind me. He got close to my ear and began to speak.

"You better not go through with your wedding," the person said. I figured it was a male.

"Why?" I asked, pretending to be scared.

"If you do it will be the last day of happiness you ever have," he replied in a raspy voice.

"Says who?" I asked.

"The Sanguine family," he replied as he stabbed me in the side.

I fell to my knees as the man ran away. He looked back long enough for me to remember his face. He was at the execution; he was one of the men against it. I lay on the ground as my body slowly began to heal the wound. I noticed I was crying when I saw someone running towards me. I figured it was the man coming to finish the job, but it was Yukia. She ran to my side; looked at the cut in the side of my gown and began to move the cloth. She looked at me calling my name to see if I'd answer. The last thing I remember that morning, before I passed out, was Yukia running off toward the castle.

When I woke up I was in bed with Yukia at my side. She looked disappointed. I noticed that my side was patched up. I looked surprised to see my gown was ripped at the side. I had needed to be bandaged.

"W-why didn't it heal?" I asked my voice trembling.

"The blade was coated with poison...," Yukia replied looking at me.

"Poison?" I looked terrified. "Does Pyros know? Father?"

"No, I told them you were just stabbed while out in the woods. That alone scared them. Pyros isn't too happy that you went alone," Yukia replied.

"Will I be okay?" You don't think I'm going to die?" I asked sitting up frantic ignoring the pain I was in.

"You'll be fine. Your body just has to take a bit longer to heal because they were trying to kill you off slower. If you didn't have the magical abilities you do. We never would have known," She replied trying to have me lie down.

"So how long do I have to wait?" I asked.

"It's practically out of your system now just rest and you'll be fine. But now I must ask why you went alone? And why did you have these?" she asked, holding up my dagger and bag.

Before I could answer, we heard a knock at the door, Yukia hid the dagger and bag. Pyros entered looking over at me worried. He walked over to the bed and kissed me, running his fingers through my hair. I smiled a bit trying to prove I was fine and tried to get up. He put his hands on my shoulders making me stay where I was.

"Please stay lying down," he requested.

I couldn't get myself to argue with him. That day I slept until all the poison was out of my system. After that day Pyros or Yukia made sure someone was with me at all times.

That brings us to the happiest day of my life, the day of my wedding. I couldn't believe it was finally here. Yukia had fixed my hair under my veil and made me look to see if I liked it. She had let me keep it down like I wanted but she added her own personal touch to it. She made me look like a real princess; even though I was one by blood, I never felt like it. I looked at her, my eyes giving away how worried I was, like always.

"What's wrong?" Yukia asked. She fixed my veil.

"The day I got stabbed."

My hand went to my side. There was a scar now one that would remind me forever.

"What about it?" she worried.

"The man said if I went through with the wedding...It would be the last happy day of my life."

As I looked at the ground; my eyes filled with tears.

"It won't be, I promise, Amore" she proclaimed. "Pyros and I will make sure of that. He won't let you be upset or harmed."

"They won't stop until I'm dead. I'm the reason for all of this," I muttered.

I looked at her without any doubt in my mind.

"They will if we make them," Yukia countered.

"No ever since I became a princess so much death has happened," I continued.

I headed towards the door, hating myself.

"Amore, stop that! You know that none of this could have been avoided. Dean, Luna, and anyone else who tries to harm a person of power is going to meet the consequences, you know that." Yukia frowned. "Today is your day and no one else's. Make it about you and Pyros. You two deserve to be happy.

That was the last thing she said to me before father came to the room. He said everything was ready as he took my hand and lead me to the main hall. I couldn't believe how everything had changed. I was about to be, not only a princess but, a wife to one of my own warriors. I never imagined any of this would happen, but I guess that's why the saying is, "Expect the unexpected."

As my father and I walked towards the garden, I looked around to see all the people that had come to my wedding. The garden had been set up so perfectly, just as Yukia described it. The chairs were all set on either side of the path. Where Pyros and I had been standing would be before the entrance to the woods. The trees were lined with ringlets of roses. Everything was set up just as I had imagined.

I looked towards my soon to be husband and then back to the crowd of people waiting to see this new princess get married. As I walked with my father to the love of my life all I could help to think about was, "How many of them want me dead and would I survive my own wedding?"

I looked around the garden to see it was well taken care of. I haven't had time to keep my garden beautiful, but I'm glad it hasn't died. I don't want one of the last things of my past to die. The roses I had grown were not in full bloom. I wanted to go pick one, but I knew today wasn't the day to zone out or get distracted. I looked away from the beautiful but dangerous flowers and looked towards my soon to be prince.

Everyone's eyes were on me, I didn't like it. I felt like no one could be trusted and my wedding was open to the kingdom. Everyone is afraid I will have another person that wishes to take my life. No one really knows they are after Pyros, my soon to be husband.

I smiled seeing Pyros' eyes meet mine. He smiled back seeming a bit nervous; I was more than a bit. I got to the end of the garden before the forest, where Pyros was standing. My father slowly let go of my hand and Pyros took his place as I stood by his side. I could barely see with the veil in front of my face. I turned towards Pyros and he smiled lifting my veil. Our eyes met and I just couldn't stop smiling. We listen to the priest and the worst part came up.

"Is there any reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace?"

I waited for a voice in the crowd to yell or an arrow to strike me through the heart. No one said anything. Not a word. I smiled realizing today would be the day of my dreams with the man of my dreams. I saw the smile on his face and realized he thought the same. I smiled more hearing the priest get to the last part.

"Do you ,Pyros, take Amore to be your lawful wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do," Pyros smiled.

"Do you, Amore, take Pyros to be your lawful wedded husband?" he asked me.

"I do," I smiled.

Pyros slid the ring on my finger and I slid one on his. We smiled staring into each other's eyes as the priest began to speak.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Pyros pulled me close and pressed his lips against mine. We smiled looking at each other than at everyone in the kingdom; all were smiling and celebrating. Everyone was excited for us. Yukia smiled at both of us. Everyone headed to the castle, including Pyros and myself. I looked at the ballroom to see roses everywhere.

Pyros had picked me up and I was in his arms. He carried me inside from the garden to the ballroom. I had wrapped my arms around his neck, scared of being dropped. He smiled kissing me softly.

"I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too, "I giggled.

"You shouldn't be scared. I'll never drop you," he stated.

"I know, but I'm still scared."

"I'd never make you fall without being there to catch you," he smiled.

I giggled like an idiot, starting to blush. I pouted as he put me down. Pyros couldn't believe what I did next. I ran to a rose and picked it up. He ran over to me expecting me to prick my hand. I smiled and showed him the rose that wasn't bloomed.

"I want to keep this. I want to help it bloom," I smiled.

"Why is that?" Pyros asked.

"I want to help it become a full rose, like everyone else helped me," I replied.

"You see this rose as yourself, huh?" Pyros noticed.

"Yes, everyone always says I'm beautiful. They also say I'm dangerous, but every flower needs help to grow," I giggled. "Can we dance?"

"Of course," Pyros nodded.

He took my hand smiling and walked to the center of the floor. He took one of my hands and wrapped his fingers with mine. I wrapped my other arm around his neck as he wrapped his free hand around my waist pulling me close. We danced our eyes on each other, the world slowly fading around us.

I followed Pyros as he took the lead. I frowned a bit when we stopped and had to go to sit at the table for our dinner. I looked at the table to see it covered in a black silk cloth. Yukia ran up to us and hugged me.

"See I told you your wedding day would work," she smirked.

"I got lucky today," I replied.

"You know that's not true," she scoffed.

"We'll see, sis" I smiled.

We all sat down for dinner and I smiled to see a lot of fruit from my garden on the table. My fresh red strawberries sitting in a bowl next to me. I smiled grabbing one biting into it. I was surprised at how wonderful the fruit tasted. It had been so long since I had fresh fruit from my garden. The castle garden was mine. No one took care of it like I did.

It had been mine since the day I became part of this castle. I found out recently it had been my mothers and I smiled. My mother and I had always been fond of flowers and fruit. I guess in a way I was more like her than I realized... I hope my marriage doesn't turn into my parents.

I was so happy that dinner was over. Pyros took my hand and we went back out to the garden. We were both still in our wedding clothes. I smiled, seeing my flowers again.

"You know taking care of these flowers is tough," he chuckled.

"You took care of them?" I questioned.

"Yes, they are special to you and I never want to see your garden die," he replied.

I couldn't believe he kept my garden alive. He picked a flower I had never seen before. It was a rose with a black outside and it slowly faded to white. I looked surprised and took it in my hand.

"No matter how dark something is, there is always a light close by," Pyros whispered.

I smiled as he took my hand and we walked up to our bedroom. Yukia had redone my chamber, making the bed a bit bigger and moving all of Pyros's things into my chamber. I changed out of my wedding gown and into a night gown. Pyros picked me up kissing me and walked over to the bed setting me down. He sat next to me and I cuddled up to him laying my head against his bare chest. We laid there staring into each other's eyes until mine slowly closed. Pyros ran his fingers through my hair kissing my forehead.

He whispered, "Sweet dreams, my beautiful wife. I love you."

As I slipped into a dream world I couldn't help but think, "What will tomorrow hold for us?"

I woke to the feeling of my husband running his fingers through my hair. I smiled as I opened my eyes and was greeted with a kiss. I sat up walking to the window that was no longer guarded. My wedding day had gone without one problem so everyone assumed I was safe now. Everyone except Pyros and my sister that is. I stared out the window at my garden as Pyros walked up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me; kissed my ear.

"What are you thinking beautiful?" he asked.

"How things are changing for the better," I replied.

"Told you," he smirked.

"I know. I know. Can we go down to the water today?" I smiled.

"Of course," he nodded.

He kissed my lips softly as the door slowly opened and Yukia walked in.

"Good morning, you two," she smiled. "Amore, are you busy later?"

"We are going down to the water but I won't be after that. I don't think anyways," I replied.

"I have to go train the new warriors today," Pyros noted.

"Good. It's been so long since we've done anything together," Yukia smiled.

"Yes it has," I replied. "We can go to the market or for a walk at least."

"Come find me later and we can cause trouble," she grinned.

"Ha-ha. Okay, Yukia," I nodded as she left.

I changed into a dark aqua colored gown that wasn't too fancy. We walked through the forest down to the beach that was by the castle. I smiled feeling the sand between my toes. The weather was breezy but warm. I ran into the water, the bottom of my gown getting soaked. Pyros ran after me and picked me up, spinning in a circle.

We walked alone the shore, watching the waves. I smiled, realizing this was the first time I had been to the beach since my sixteenth birthday. I had no time to come here anymore; I was the one keeping Yukia in line. It's funny, now she's the one protecting me and keeping me in line. Pyros noticed I wasn't talking much and stopped pulling me into a tight hug.

He looked into my eyes and wouldn't let me look away. He moved my hair behind my ear and smiled. I could feel the crimson color of embarrassment filling my cheeks. I tried to look down but he lifted my chin with his finger.

"I love you with all of my heart," he said as he softly pressed his lips against mine.

I kissed back feeling at peace, when out of nowhere we hear an ear splitting scream. It came from the castle. Pyros grabbed my hand and we ran back to the castle. The scream I heard sounded like Yukia. We ran as fast as possible but I tripped and fell to my knees. Pyros picked me up and ran. I could feel my stomach turning from what I was watching.

The castle was on fire and people were running from the flames of hell. I ran up to the castle door and a servant stopped me before Pyros could.

"What are you doing?!" the servant yelled.

"Saving anyone who's still in there!" I cried.

"You can't the flames are on the bottom floor. No one can get in or out!" he warned.

I didn't listen, I pushed him out of the way and ran into the flames. I had the worst feeling that Yukia or my father were still in the castle. I would risk anything to save them, even my life. I ran through the house my gown catching on fire. I stopped long enough to stomp out the flame.

I ran to Yukia's chamber and found her fighting the flames. Her magic wasn't helping her at this point, and I yelled for her to move quickly. She saw me and seemed more worried about me being in the castle then herself. The exact feeling I had when I saw the castle burning. I got through a thin patch of the room that was not lit by the lights of hell.

"We are going to have to jump out the window," I stated.

"We can't! Do you not know how high this is!?" Yukia yelled.

"I know but it's our only choice!" I yelled back.

We heard Pyros from outside yelling for us. We looked out the window to see him waiting.

"Jump!" he yelled.

I made Yukia go first, she argued but pushing her helped a bit. She cursed at me as she fell. I jumped next and Pyros caught me. My gown now instead of being at my ankles was at my knees and my legs were burnt. Yukia's hands were burnt too. I healed her hands but for some reason could not fully heal my legs. I did not care at this point. I was more worried about who, why and how.

I watched the place I had practically grew up in burn. They had gotten most of the flames out but half the castle was destroyed. My chamber was the target, that's where it started. Yukia had gone back towards our rooms because she forgot I said I was going to the water. I stood in the doorway of my charred chamber, my legs slowly healing from the burns.

I walked over to the chest I had given Pyros. I opened it to see the gift I had given him was not in the chamber. He had moved it to the training room to practice with. I began to cry and curse as I realized everything was gone.

Everything I had from when I moved in here until now was destroyed. I walked to the now charred mirror frame. I slid my hand behind the mirror and pushed it. It crashed into the floor. Yukia came running and grabbed my arm. She pulled on me.

"Amore! You need to come quick!" she yelled pulling me along.

"Wait! Why?" I questioned following.

"Luna's people have declared war and Pyros is to lead the army!"

I ran at that moment, tears filling my eyes. I knew happiness was too good to be true. I raced down the stairs to see Pyros and my father discussing something. Pyros turned to me and I knew at that moment that what Yukia had just told me was true. Tears ran down my face at a fast pace as he pulled me into what seemed like the longest embrace of our life. Pyros pulled away slowly as he looked into my eyes.

"I have to head out as soon as possible, in order to keep Luna's family at bay," he explained.

"B-but, can't you guys leave in the morning?" I asked.

"I would love to but it has to be tonight. I am your husband, which makes my job of protecting you even more serious," he replied.

I couldn't even think straight. I had nothing more to say. No excuses to give or reasons that would make him stay. I looked at my father, who would not look at me. I looked back to Pyros, who did not want this to have to happen.

"I love you," I sobbed.

"I love you too," he smiled. "I will come back."

"Alive?" I choked.

"Alive," he promised.

I hugged my warrior as though that would keep him there forever. He kissed me one last time before he walked out the castle doors to his men. I watched him leave and did nothing to stop him. I can't believe I stood there.

Yukia took my hand and we walked to the chamber, we would be sharing for the time being. I sat silently tears running down my cheeks. Yukia walked over to me and started braiding my hair. She knew everything about me and how to make me relax. I looked at her as though to say "thank you." She smiled a bit at me.

"You're welcome."

The sun had set and I was now alone in what used to be my chamber. I looked at every detail looking to see if I could find anything. I walked to the mirror and started to cry as I found my mothers' photo charred to ashes. I picked up a handful as it slid through my fingers to the floor. I was angry that this happened. I decided what I would do. When everyone went to sleep; I would leave and go fight in the war that I created. My existence has caused this issue. I will fix what I did and I will make sure no one else dies because of me.

I waited for everyone to fall asleep. Yukia tried to stay up with me but, sadly, was too exhausted from the day. I had already packed what I wanted. I made sure to leave nothing that would cause suspicion. I wrote a note for Yukia. I wanted them to know I left on purpose; that I was not taken.

I headed out the window and ran for the forest. I headed through my not so secret path. I knew no one would be there at that time. I had to find a way to get to Luna's family without causing more problems. I would disguise myself as what I did not know. But I would find a way. I looked back at the castle.

"I'm sorry, sis. Goodbye," I whispered.

Then I snuck off to the shore.

As I approached the shore, I had determined that it would be easier to travel by boat than to follow by foot. While searching the area, I found that all the boats had been pulled out of the water, for fear of the high tide. Hoping to find a boat to use, I quickly ran towards town.

Walking through town in a servant gown, and my hair down, I had cut my bangs with a sword so that they were straight across my forehead instead of pushed to the side. The use of my magic changed the color of my eyes to a soft blue, and my hair to a shade of pure gold. Hopefully, the small changes would keep my true identity secret.

I soon found myself in the market district of the town below the castle. While wandering around I listened to the peaceful sounds of the night. I watched for anyone or anything that may have been some help to me. Finally, a young man was walking along the road towards me, who looked about my age.

"Sir, may I ask you a question?"

"No," he remarked.

"But, I need to find a boat," I begged.

"I don't care. Get lost," he snapped.

I frowned and walked closer to the young man. I did not realize how angry I was getting with this man.

"Why won't you help me?" I growled.

"You are no concern of mine. I ain't helping anyone who I do not know nor want to," he pushed past me.

I shook my head, trying to keep myself calm. I walked in the opposite direct of the man. He stopped and ran back after me. He stood in front of me. We were finally in the light by the old remedy shop. I recognized this man. He was Lady Yukia's friend, the one who I met only once.

"Where are you trying to go, miss?" he asked.

I was shocked. I just stared at him in utter astonishment. He snapped his fingers at me.

"Hello? Miss? Where are you trying to go?" he repeated himself.

"Oh," I snapped out of my shocked state. "I need to get to Umbra."

"The land ruled by Lord Sanguine?" he replied.

"The very one, and I need to get there by boat as quickly as I can," I nodded.

"There's about to be a war there. Haven't you heard? Why would you want to go there?"

"I have business with the Lord there and I need to get there soon."

"I can get you a boat, if you tell me why you're going there," he noted.

"You get me the boat, and I'll explain everything."

This man seemed hesitant on helping me, but none the less he did. He took me to the dock and gave me a small ship. I was surprised to see he had meant his word, but now I had to keep mine.

"I got you a boat, now explain," he stated.

"Only if you also tell me your name," I replied.

"The deal was a boat for who you were, not a boat and who I was for who you are."

"I need to know I can trust you. That if this boat was to fail and I returned somehow I would know who to find."

"It will not fail. I work with the boats," he promised.

"Please, I need to know your name or I won't tell you," I pleaded.

"Miss, I will tell you on the account that you swear to tell me who you are and what your intentions of going to the land of Umbra are."

"That is reasonable. I accept your terms," I smiled.

"My name is Darcy. Now please, tell me who you are," he requested.

"I can show you better than I can tell you," I replied.

With that I lowered my head allowing my true self to be shown. My hair slowly turned from golden to the color of chocolate. I looked at this young man and opened my eyes slowly. My eyes went from the soft blue to the normal, dark brown. The man looked at me in shock.

"Y-you're princess Amore," he stuttered.

"Yes, but you cannot tell anyone that you have seen me. Not even Princess Yukia," I explained. "I remember you. You were coming out of her chamber that one day."

"I can't keep secrets from her. She'll know," he replied.

"Then stay away from her until I return or you hear news of me. Thank you for helping me and farewell," I firmly stated.

With those words, I pushed away from the dock and began to sail. I knew where I was headed. I felt bad for leaving him on the dock, so alarmed to my appearance. I reminded myself that I had to in order to save my warrior, my family, and the kingdom.

As I sailed along, I couldn't help but think about Darcy and how he may be the one for Yukia. I thought maybe what I was doing was good for everyone, not just me. I sailed towards the Island, happy that it would take less than two days for me to arrive there. I would be there before Pyros could attempt anything.

I felt the cool breeze against my face, realizing that I would sail gently and on course. I lay down against the blanket I had brought with me. I just wanted to rest my eyes, but before I knew what had happened I was asleep.

I awoke to a terrible sound, the clash of thunder coming from above. I opened my eyes to see that it was raining, hard. I quickly got up and took hold of the wheel, unable to see in front of me. I steered the ship trying to find somewhere to go. The ship was pulled multiple different ways and I was not strong enough to pull it back on course.

The storm of the sea pushed my vesicle until it crashed into a line of rocks. I was thrown over the wheel and onto the deck of the ship. I lay there for a moment, the wind knocked out of me. As I recovered my breath, I looked around trying to see what was around me. I crawled into the only cabin on the ship and waited out the storm.

It felt as though I had waited for days, when in reality it must have only been a few hours. I opened the door to the cabin; seeing the sunshine again. I smiled and looked across the rocks my ship had crashed into. I saw lush, green grass that lead to a forest. I felt as though I should go explore; seeing as my ship was wrecked.

I grabbed my bag and slid my bow out of the cabin. I was lucky; it was the only weapon I hadn't left beside my soaked bag. I held it firmly in my hand; arrows on my shoulder. I carried my bag hoping it would dry in the sun.

I jumped from the rock to the green grass. I leaned over and ran my hands against the grass. It felt like precious silk. I didn't understand how that was possible. I walked through the grass being cautious of my surroundings. In a strange land, I must always be weary of that around me.

I walked to the entrance of the forest, realizing something. The forest itself was dark, not from the shade made by the tress but as though all light was sucked from it. I looked closer to see that the trees were all dark in color from their charred like trunks to their crimson colored leaves. I became very suspicious as I examined the forest more. I could not hear anything, not even the rustle of the leaves being pushed by the wind.

I took a deep breath and frowned at myself. I felt as though I was in a war with myself.

_Why are you so scared? You've faced worse. You ran into a burning castle but you can't face a dark forest._

I couldn't believe I was scared to enter the forest, but something about it told me nothing good would come from entering.

I took another deep breath and started to step into the forest. I walked along the dirt path through the trees. I watched for movement but there was none that I could see. I looked forward thinking maybe if I stopped paying attention to every detail something would happen.

I felt as though I was being followed, so I pulled out an arrow slowly and strung my bow. I walked at a slow pace, my fears of the forest slowly setting in. I turned quickly and fired my arrow at a branch. I stared in amazement as the arrow flew straight and stuck in the trunk of the tree. I heard a shriek and ran as fast as I could away from it.

I had no idea what I had just shot or whether it was following me. I didn't look back either for fear it would catch me. I stopped when I arrived to a clearing in the forest. It was the only bit of light since I had entered the forest.

I sat down building a magical barrier around me. I could see the sun was setting by the colors of the sky. I decided that I would rest where I was; seeing as my magic should hold. I rested feeling uneasy as I closed my eyes. I lay against the green grass that had also grown in this clearing.

As the dawn greeted the new day, I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by creatures. They looked like humans but at the same time were fascinating in their features. They had ivory skin, eyes the color of rubies, and dark orange hair. They were also gown in what appeared to be fur armor. I felt two emotions at that time, amazement and fear.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered.

The creatures stared at me. Only one, a female, made an effort to touch the barrier around me. My barrier glowed brighter with her touch. She smiled.

"Who are you?" I repeated.

I watched the creature and she motioned with her eyes for me to touch her hand. I lifted my hand up. I let my fingertips touch the female's through the barrier. She smiled, giving me a sense of trust. I slowly laid my hand against the barrier. The barrier slowly faded around me and our bodies outlined with a pink glow as I looked into her eyes.

"There, that is better," she spoke. "Sorry. I could not speak to you unless we touched. It is the way we learn languages."

"O-oh," I replied.

"You are human, yes?" she asked.

I nodded unaware what to say.

"It is all right, do not be frightened," she smiled. "You must be lost, if you would like we could help you."

"I-I need to get to U-Umbra," I replied.

"The kingdom to the east, correct? The one that is about to go to war with Ethereal?" she questioned.

"Yes..." I hesitated. "I am Ethereal's newest princess."

The woman gasped and bowed before me. I watched as the rest followed.

"Your highness, we will get you to Umbra. We need your help in return, if that is not to must to ask," she replied.

"Ask your favor, please," I smiled.

"Help us become part of the human world again," she requested.

"Why are you not part of it now?" I asked.

"Our appearance, we are looked down upon not just because we look different. Also, because we are quite different from yourself as you can see."

"Not quite different from me, but others yes," I chuckled.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

I smiled as I opened my hand and an orb of fire appeared. I swirled the orb in my hand watching their acceptance of my powers. I had no such freedoms at home. I closed my hand, causing the orb to disappear.

"See?"

"You are able to use that freely in Ethereal?" she wondered.

"Sadly, no. I hope to show that magic is not a bad thing in our kingdom," I replied.

"If you ever succeed in that approach, will you please come back to this island?"

"Even if I do not, I will discuss with my father about bringing you to Ethereal," I promised.

"Thank you," they all replied.

I followed the woman back to the small village outside the forest. All the houses were like the size of a small chamber in the castle, yet they looked like log cabins. I looked down to see the lush, green grass from before. I felt relaxed in this place. I looked at the woman realizing I did not know her name.

"I believe that we were never properly introduced. I am Amore; it is a pleasure to meet you."

She bowed, as did I. We exchanged smiles before she began to talk.

"Lady Amore, the pleasure is all mine. My name is Runa," she replied.

She informed me about their situation. She told me they were the cause of the dark forest. They did not want anyone to find their village and destroy it. Most humans were too afraid of the forest to enter, or so she said.

She took me to the person that I had shot in the forest. I wanted to apologize. We arrived at a house closest to the forest. I went up to the door, which was just a long fur rug. I stood outside the door for a moment before speaking.

"May I enter?" I asked.

"Please come in," a man's voice replied.

I pulled back the fur and stepped inside the home. I was shocked to see the person I had shot looked no more than seventeen. He had a fresh wound on his face from where the arrow must have hit.

"I-I came to apologize," I started.

"There is no need," he smiled.

"But, I shot you," I frowned.

"You were protecting yourself, as anyone would have."

"You had done no harm to me."

"I could have. You did what you believed to be right."

"I still wish to apologize and give you something for what I have done," I started.

I went before him and got on my knees. I held up my dagger to him as a token of my apology.

"I cannot accept anything from you," he responded.

"Please," I replied. "I would like you to have it; if not as an apology, then as a gift."

He looked in my eyes and a smile grew upon his face. He took the dagger in his hand and nodded.

"I have one more thing I would like to do, if you would allow me to," I requested.

"May I ask what that is?" he replied.

"Just hold still," I smiled.

I raised my hand to his face. I looked at the wound and concentrated. I smiled as my hand began to glow and the wound slowly disappeared. He touched where the wound was to feel nothing but soft skin. With that I got up and bowed before heading for the door.

"Thank you. You are most kind for being from the outside."

"Not all humans are mean," I smiled, as I looked back.

I left with the image of that young man with a smile on his face. I felt as though I had been given forgiveness for what I did. I went back to Runa. and she looked joyful.

"Is there something on your mind?" I asked.

"You give me hope that one day, our two societies will come together as one," she smiled.

With that we continued walking through the village. She explained to me that they call themselves _charmers. _In reality, they are the same as me; just they appear different. She told me of a time when her people were accepted by all until some of the _charmers_ started using their magic for evil.

They were run out of every kingdom they went to. They eventually found this abandoned island and started life here. I felt like I belonged among these people, but I soon shook off any other thoughts. I had to stay on course.

"I need to fix my ship quickly," I stated.

"Is it back near the edge of the forest?"

"Yes, it was stuck upon the rocks. I need to get to Umbra before it is too late."

"I am sorry to say but your ship was washed away while you were in the forest. There was no sign of a ship earlier."

"N-no, that can't be!" I shouted.

"We can still get you to Umbra. You'll be there before the sun rises tomorrow," she explained.

"T-thank you," I replied, worried. "How do you plan to get me to Umbra?"

"We will perform an old ritual. We use it only if we need to leave, so far that has not been the case."

"What does the ritual require?"

"There is only one thing you must do. When we start the ritual, you must think of where you wish to go and only that place. If you change your thoughts at last minute you will be transported wherever your last thoughts happen to be."

"I understand," I noted.

Later that night, Runa and four others took me back to the clearing in the forest. They requested that I stand in the center of the clearing. I did so and realized the clearing was lit by moonlight. The moon was full and bright. Runa and the four spread out evenly on the edge of the clearing.

I watched as they each held something in their hands. A closer examination of the item showed it to be a stone, the color of the sky behind the moon. I watched as they held the stones out in front of them. The stones began to glow from the moon's light.

"Quickly, concentrate on where you want to go," Runa explained.

"Thank you, Runa. I will come back I promise," I smiled.

"No. Thank you, Lady Amore."

Before I began to think about my destination, I changed my appearance back to the blue-eyes, blonde girl I was in Ethereal. With that I thought of Umbra. I did not take my mind off the place I needed to go. As I concentrated I heard the five of them chanting something over and over. I watched as the ground around me glowed with the light of the moon. My body soon covered in the same glow.

I looked at Runa, as she waved good-bye, a single tear falling from her eye. That tear was followed with a smile. I believed that tear was a tear of joy, for I had given them hope.

I watched as Runa started to disappear. I reached out for her, wanting her to go with me. I touched the trinket around her neck and ripped it off accidently. With the ripping of her necklace, everything disappeared. I closed my eyes, holding tight to her necklace; fearing I would lose it.

A falling sensation caused me to open my eyes I realized I was above the ground. I quickly readied myself for the fall, but my body slowly floated to the ground. As my feet touched the ground I felt weak. I stumbled and fell backwards onto the ground, feeling as though I was paralyzed. My eyes felt heavy and I did not resist as I fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke from my slumber, the sun was high in the sky. The white clouds slowly moved elegantly across the blue sky, like swans on a lake. The day must have been half over by now.

I was lying in a dirt road, quickly realizing where I was I got up. I grabbed my bag, looking around to see the high mountains to the east and a town, down the long dirt road, to the west. Remembering what I was doing in this strange place, I ran towards the town.

The houses were all made of a unique colored stone. It was not like that in Ethereal; the stone at home was brighter. Here the stone was dull, lifeless, and dark. It looked as though the walls of each house were tainted.

I looked around at the town's people, who wore rather natural colors. They were colors of the earth. I saw earthy browns and greens, dirty reds, and the color of coal after it is finished burning. The people wearing the clothes, on the other hand, looked rather happy.

I found myself in front of an inn and walked in. A bell above the door rang, allowing the innkeeper to know I had arrived. Approaching the counter, I needed to find out where I was.

"Hello! Will you be staying here tonight?" the innkeeper asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could tell me where I am. I got bad directions from a strange fellow two towns back," I lied.

"Of course, I can. You are in Umbra. The land to Lord Sanguine," she explained.

"Then that fellow did tell me correctly. Thank you," I smiled. "I may be back later to rent a room, first I wish to roam the town."

"Yes, of course. Take your time. We are always open," she nodded.

Leaving the inn, I walked down the street my bag on my shoulder. Walking past one of the shops, I saw a mirror in the window. I looked at myself in utter shock. My disguise had disappeared. I had been walking around as Lady Amore, the princess who called for Luna's execution. I ran down an alley and ducked behind a shop.

I stayed behind the shop and looked around for a reflective surface. I could not find any such object. I was wondering why everyone was so happy. They knew, but how could they. I had never been here before. With that thought, I recalled a time when I did come here.

I had been allowed to travel with Yukia when she was thirteen. We were with her father on important business. He was trying to build a bond with Lord Sanguine. Everyone in town had seen us arrive. Yukia and I had been allowed to travel the town with a guard, also. Everyone knew who I was.

My heart began to pound in my throat. I needed to change my appearance quickly. I walked along the back of the shops, trying to stay out of sight. I found a terribly cracked hand mirror. I could only see a quarter of my face in the mirror. I reached down and picked it up. I held it in my hand and noticed that someone was watching me.

I held onto the mirror and tried to keep calm. Brushing the dirt off of the item, I pretended I did not see the girl. I put the mirror in my bag and continued to walk. Hearing running behind me, I listened carefully to the pace of the girl. Turning quickly, I grabbed her arms as soon as I could hear her feet a step behind mine.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Following you," she smiled.

"Why?"

"I saw you all alone. I thought maybe you were lost, or needed a friend."

I slowly let go of her, realizing she was no older than ten. There's no way she could know who I was. I came here when I was twelve. That would have made her five or so. I corrected my composure.

I looked at the small child. She went up to right above my belly button. I thought her to be small for the age I assumed she was. If she was ten she was quite small, but again she could be younger. She had a slightly darker skin tone than me. She had eyes the color of sapphires and hair as dark as a raven's feathers. She was also wearing torn up clothes, it looked as though she was attacked or poor.

"You want to help me?"

"Yeah! What can I do?" she asked, full of joy.

"Do you know where Lord Sanguine's castle is?" I smiled. "I have to talk to him."

"Yes, I know where he lives. I could take you there, but he has been sad lately. He hasn't had visitors in days," she replied.

"I know, but can you please help me?"

"If I'm going to help you, I want to know your name," she smiled.

"I'll tell you if you promise never to tell," I whispered.

"I promise."

"My name is Amore, but please call me Amy," I smiled.

"Okay, I can do that, Amy," she grinned.

"Now what's your name?" I giggled.

"My name? My name is Velena," she replied.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Why are you wearing those clothes?"

"I have no one. I'm alone."

"Alone? You have no family?"

She shook her head; tears fill her eyes. I watched as one escaped her eye and raced down her cheek. It made me think of a mouse running from a cat. She could not wipe the tear fast enough.

I felt my heart begin to break. I knew her pain. I knew what it felt like to be alone. I would walk the castle when I was younger feeling like I never belonged. Everyone scolded me or distanced from me besides Yukia. Even she couldn't be with me all the time. I was as alone as this girl before me. I felt a connection with her.

"D-do you know what happened to them?" I hesitated.

She didn't answer me. She just stared at the ground, not moving. I reached out to her slowly; my heart filling with her sadness. I stopped for a moment afraid I couldn't handle the pain she was feeling.

I took a deep breath and touched her shoulder. I felt as though my heart were in my throat. The pain she had ran deeper than any I had ever felt before. I began to shed tears and grabbed her in my arms. I held her tight, afraid that if I let go her sadness would crush me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Velena hugged me back. She had no one in her life. She was more alone than I was. I wanted to change her life. I would help her. I would bring her life to the light.

"They left," she started. "I was told they didn't want me anymore. That they dropped me off here and went on their way."

"Are you sure they just left you?" I questioned.

"I heard many tales. Some say that they left me because they didn't have money. Others say it was because they didn't want me. I've even heard stories that I was the product of an affair or a forced love attraction," she frowned.

I stared this sad little girl. She was not only alone, but dumped like garbage. I felt as though no one could feel what she has. She's grown up in a town where everyone sees her as unwanted. She's damaged in their eyes because not even her own parents wanted her.

She looked at me with a smile. I was shocked to see this. I felt as though nothing could make someone so heartbroken on the inside, smile on the outside.

"You're my friend now, right?" she asked.

"If you would like me to be," I smiled softly.

"Then I'm not alone anymore," she replied. "I'll help you get in the castle."

"Thank you, Velena."

Not even thank you could truly express how I felt at that moment. Even when her own world was as dark as night, she brought a light to someone else's. For being so young, she truly would be quite helpful.

"Let's go!" she smiled.

She ran off ahead of me. I could not hide my smile as I heard her laugh.

"Hey! Wait up!" I giggled, racing after her.

We arrived at the castle steps. I forgot that my appearance was still unchanged. I watched, surprised, as the guards did not stop us; seeing as whom I was and the trouble that came with me. I began to think that, maybe, no one remembered me. Maybe, the innkeeper and town's people were just being friendly.

When we arrived inside the castle, I was surprised. The decoration was still the same. The rug up to the throne was still a freshly ripened cherry color. I walked along the carpet, wishing I could feel it with my bare feet. I looked around and unlike outside, the inside of the castle was a bright white. It was as bright as a newly bloomed white rose. I followed my eyes up to the throne.

Before my eye was the man, I wished to talk to for so long. I walked to the short steps before the throne. I bowed and looked upon Lord Sanguine. I felt no fear, which I expected too. Lord Sanguine looked at me with surprise. He dismissed everyone from the room, including Velena, and stepped away from his throne.

"Princess Amore," he started. "What are you doing in my kingdom?"

"Lord Sanguine, I have come to discuss important matters with you."

"Important matters? You did not come to me with the matter of my son's death. Nor, did you did not come to me with the matter of Luna, my castle maid, being executed. What could be of such importance now?" he demanded.

"I wish to talk about those matters now," I started.

"Why would you wish to discuss these matters now, when they have already been done with?"

"I wish to explain what happened exactly. You sent your son to be my sister's husband. He tried to kill me," I started.

"Lies," he protested.

"No, your highness, he shot two arrows at me while I was being crowned. I saw him. I wanted to discuss things with Dean, the night I found him."

"My son would not try to murder anyone!"

"The chance at great power can change a person," I proclaimed.

With my final words, Lord Sanguine ordered his men to come and take me. I could have fought, yet I decided to let them take me. I allowed myself to be chained and dragged to the dungeon. I still to this day do not remember why I did not fight back.

I was thrown in a prison cell, all alone. They tied my hands to the bed for fear I was an enchantress, like my mother. I sat in the cell, waiting for someone to come by.

I examined the cell. It was just as dark and depressing as the ones in my castle. I sat on a bed made of thin pieces of iron with a worn mattress. I was rather surprised it held so well. Looking close at the wall, I could see moss growing in the crevices. I frowned in distaste.

I gazed at the only window in my cell. The sunlight shining through the black bars of death, felt like a sign. A sign that, maybe, something or someone would save me from this place.

With that final thought I heard something, a noise outside my cell. I watched close; shocked to see Velena. She was there, in front of my cell. I blinked a few times thinking it had been my imagination. The sun coming in through the window grew brighter as she got closer to the cell. She was my savior that day.

"Amore," she whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm all right. What are you doing here?"

"Getting you out, why didn't you tell me you were a princess?" she questioned.

"I promise, if you get me out of here I will tell you anything you wish to know," I whispered.

She took out two weird tools that I had never seen before and picked the lock of my cell. It took her less than thirty seconds to open the door. I was amazed at her skill. I also wondered if maybe she used these skills often for the wrong reasons.

"Let's get out of here," she smiled, taking my hand.

"I owe you, Velena," I whispered, following her.

"No you don't," she giggled. "That's what _friends_ are for, right?"

Her words that day made me think. I had not thought about friends in so long. Yukia was really my only friend until Velena came along. I understand what she meant though. If Yukia were in that situation I would have done the same.

She headed towards the back wall of the dungeon. I could not understand why. She was heading towards a dead end. She stopped and smiled.

"Can you pull that torch down for me," she pointed.

I reached over and pulled down on the torch to my left. I watched as the wall opened before my eyes. Velena grabbed my hand and had me follow her through the hole in the wall. When on the other side she stood on a stool and pulled the touch down, causing the wall to close again.

"Where did you find this?" I asked.

"The tunnel runs into the sewer. I followed it one day to see where it went. I guess I got lucky no one found me," she replied.

"How old are you?" I wondered.

"I'm nine," she smiled.

I could not believe a girl her age had done so much on her own. At age nine, I was still living with my "parents", those people that took me. I still had people who loved me, even though they weren't my real momma and papa. I could not imagine doing what she does, having the skills she does, or being as alone as she is at her age.

We reached a drain and Velena climbed down it and I followed. We wondered through the underground sewer, if that's even what you could call it. It was a rat filled hole that was below the town. There was some flow of water, yet it was mostly muddy trails and dead things.

At one point I had accidently sent my foot straight into the rotting corpse of a wolf that had gotten in from outside. The poor creature had starved to death, clumps of fur falling into the mud. I watched as maggots crawled around the wolf's body and I kicked them off. I felt as though they were disturbing it, even though that is not possible.

I frowned, pulling my foot out of the creatures; frowning not from sickness or disgust but from sadness. The wolf must have been looking for food, and got trapped in this awful place. It had done nothing wrong.

I threw my shoe off my foot, continuing to walk with only one shoe. As we walked, the bottom of my gown had gathered a new kind of trim. The mud clung to my gown and formed a rather hard layer around the once white trim.

My gown had so much mud that at one point I had tripped because my gown got caught. I went down on my knees and stopped my face from going in with my hands. Standing up, I proceeded to wipe my hands off on my gown. I laughed at myself, knowing I must look silly. Pushing my hair out of my face, I began to rip the bottom of my gown up to my knees.

"For a princess, you don't act like one," Velena said, watching me.

"I wasn't always a princess, or I never knew I was one," I started.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, I was a servant to Lord Hazard, the ruler of Ethereal. I did not know that I was his daughter until recently," I smiled.

"Why did you come here then?"

"I needed to discuss with him what happened with his son. His son died because he tried to hurt me," I frowned.

"Why would he do that? He's so nice."

"He shot an arrow at me while I was being crowned a princess. He feared I would take over as ruler for Princess Yukia, I guess," I explained.

"Is it true that one of your warriors killed him?" she asked, sadness in her voice.

"Sadly, yes. The warrior who loves me did it. I feel badly for what happened and I would change it if I could," I whispered.

"But you can't. What did you want to do?"

"I wanted to stop the war that is about to happen."

"Do you believe you can still do it?"

"Not if my people think I'm captive."

"I'll help you stop it!" she smiled.

"No, please, don't do anything."

"Why not?!" she demanded.

"I want to keep you safe, Velena. We're friends, right?"

"Of course we are," she nodded.

"How would you feel if you lost me?"

"Alone," she frowned.

"I would feel the same. I don't want to lose you, Velena. I want to protect and save as many people as I can. Please, promise me you will not go towards the war, that you will stay here."

"I promise," she held up her pinkie.

"Thank you, Velena," I wrapped mine around hers, knowing the promise was sealed.

We had sealed our promise with our pinkies, a childhood promise ritual. I used to do it with Yukia when we wanted secrets kept. Breaking the promise could be forgiven for certain reasons.

We arrived to the exit to the sewer. I took Velena's hand and we walked out to the forest beyond the sewer. I knelt down in front of her and smiled softly.

"Velena," I started. "This is where we must part."

"W-why?" she frowned.

"I have to go to the battle field. I have to stop this before more people die because of me."

"But it's not your fault! No one could have seen how this would have worked out," she yelled at me.

"I know, but I have to take some responsibility and save as many as possible. I promise I'll come back and see you when it is over."

"You better come back, Amore," she frowned, hugging me.

"I will. I won't leave you alone for too long," I whispered, hugging her back.

Standing up, I watched as she walked back to the village. I frowned as she walked away; her happy face covered in loneliness. I wanted to take her with me, but I knew she would be in danger. When she was out of sight, I turned towards the forest and walked forward.

The battle field, a place I knew of, yet I was not entirely sure how to get there. Forcing myself to walk through the forest; exhausted from the day. Seeing the sun had started to set, I had figured a few hours much have gone by. Watching the sky, I saw it go from a bright blue into an array of pinks and oranges. As the sun slowly disappeared I had to find somewhere to rest.

Finding a thick tree to hide myself and lie against the trunk was my first thought. I stared at the sky as the stars began to shine slowly. The stars against the sky shined like crystals on fabric when the light hit them. I held my only knife in my hand as I dozed off to sleep.

Awoken by a feeling as though someone was watching me, I did not move. Tonight it was rather difficult to see. Waiting for my eyes to focus, I sat still. When they did I noticed a small figure lying against the tree across from me. I looked closer to notice the figure was sleeping. I got up slowly and moved closer. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Velena.

Frowning, I sat beside her and pulled her into my lap. While sleeping, she snuggled into me. I did not want her to be here, but seeing as she was already here I would not force her to leave. We were too far into the forest or I would have carried her back. She was sound asleep; her face finally showing that of a child. She gave away a sense of safety as she slept.

I ran my hand through her hair; smiling as she did. I pulled all the hair back and began to braid it. She continued to sleep. I finished braiding her hair then held my dagger against my side and fell asleep.

When I awoke, Velena was gone. I got up as quick as lightning. Shouting her name as loud as I could, I began to panic. I had allowed myself to fall asleep causing her danger. I looked in my hand as I felt my grip tighten around my dagger. If she had been taken, they would not have left my dagger.

I stood beside the tree waiting for her to come back. I tried to relax but the longer she did not appear before me the more worried I became. Trying to look for signs of her I studied my surroundings. I saw a small patch of mud that had a heel print in it.

After seeing this, I grabbed my bag and ran in that direction. I yelled her name repeatedly until I heard a scream. I ran faster towards the scream, fearing she had been hurt. I found myself soon in full view of Velena and a hunter.

"Amore!" she yelled.

"You shouldn't have left her all alone," the hunter replied.

"Get away from her!" I growled.

"Make me," he smirked, as I saw he had an arrow ready to fire.

"Don't hurt her!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because you wouldn't want to hurt her, she's not worth anything to you. I'm Princess Amore, I'm worth every citizen in both Umbra and Ethereal combined. At least, that's most likely what Lord Sanguine thinks." I explained.

"Liar! She'd never set foot in Umbra! Let alone show herself to someone like me. Someone who kills for bounties" the hunter shouted; his arrow now on me.

"You mean a coward?" I smirked.

The hunter was furious now. I watched Velena's face in horror. Smiling in her direction, I motioned her to climb the tree. I couldn't but I know she could. She shimmied up the tree faster than a squirrel. I turned my attention back to the hunter with his arrow on me.

"Go ahead then, shoot me. You must have heard the rumors about me? If I'm not who I say I am then that arrow of yours will kill me."

The hunter continued to watch me. I smiled a bit and began to laugh, his calm and collected appearance quickly crumbling. I walked towards him. He quickly tightened his grip on his bow. I know that if I do not have my mind clear, my shot would be awful.

He released his grip on the arrow, it accelerating towards me at a fast rate. I smirked as a fiery barrier rose from the ground surrounding the front of my body. The arrow had disintegrated into dust before his very eyes. He dropped his bow and ran screaming in the other direction.

I picked up his bow and smiled realizing it was made of a fine wood. It had been sanded to a smooth touch like that of a newborn's skin. I threw my arm through the center of the bow pulling it up next to my bag.

Walking over to the tree Velena had climbed, I held up my arms.

"Jump," I smiled.

She smiled back at me and jumped down. I caught her and put her on her feet. She grabbed my hand and stayed close to me.

"Are you scared?" I asked her.

"No, I think what you can do is amazing. I always wanted magical powers," she stated.

Velena turned out to be more and more like me. I held her hand tight and we walked further into the forest. We came across a deer that had been shot in the neck. I made her look away even though she said it did not bother her. I pulled the arrow out keeping it with my others.

We set up a fire; I cut open the deer making sure we had food to eat. We sat, waiting for the deer to finish cooking. I wrapped the rest of the deer meat that we did not eat and put it in my bag. We would need that for further events.

"Why didn't you stay back in town?" I asked.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come back," she frowned.

"But, I promised I would," I reminded her.

"Promises can be forgotten or broken."

"Like you breaking your promise to stay away from the battle?"

"I'm not in the battle yet. When we get there I will hide," she promised.

"I want to show you something."

"What is that?"

I took my dagger and she watched closely. Before she could react I cut my forearm.

"NO!" she started crying.

"Wait," I ordered.

She watched my arm, tears running down her face. The wound glowed and healed before her very eyes. She grabbed my arm rubbing where the wound had been. She rubbed my arm for, at least five minutes.

"Now you see, I can heal others and myself. So if I am hurt in battle or you see me fall, promise that you will not come out of hiding," I demanded.

"You're a healer? How did you learn to build that shell of fire from earlier?" she questioned.

"Princess Yukia taught me. She's my sister and my other half. We complete each other in a way only sisters can."

"She must be really fantastic," she giggled.

"She is," I frowned. "She's going to be mad, when I get home. I ran away to come here. She would have killed me if she had any idea where to find me."

"She loves you. She'll understand that you wanted to protect the kingdom."

"I wish it were that true, Velena," I frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I came here to stop the war to save my husband. He's the leader of the army for Ethereal. It's a selfish reason"

"No it's not, even if that was your main reason. Amore, you wanted to help save lives. Not just your husband's but everyone who shouldn't be harmed. If you only cared about your husband you wouldn't be so worried about me," she grinned.

Again, this nine year old girl shows me that she is wiser than I was at her age.

We packed up our little camp after Velena lay down for a nap. I watched her closely making sure not to sleep until I was sure we were well hidden. I also established that she was to go nowhere without me from then on. Thankfully, she agreed.

We continued walking towards where the battle should take place. I tried to think of how long it had been since I left Ethereal. I know for a fact that at least three days had passed. Ethereal's army would be Umbra's in no more than four days.

I had to pick up pace. I smiled and crouched on one knee.

"Velena, hop on," I smiled.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, just hold onto my gown."

She jumped onto my back and held my gown with her small, dirt covered hands. Looking at her hands, I realized we were both dirty. I hadn't bathed in days and I had no idea how long she had gone without a bath.

"Do you know where the nearest river is?" I asked.

"There should be one close by why?" she replied.

"I figured we could go for a swim," I smiled.

"But, Amore, we don't have any spare clothes."

"I hadn't thought about that," I sighed.

"I know where to get some," she grinned.

"Oh, where?"

"Run that way," she said pointing north.

I ran towards where she pointed, ending up in front of a single wooded house. She jumped down off my back and ran up to the window. She peered in and looked back at me after a second.

"Come on. No one's home," she said.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, running to her.

She had already shimmied into the house through the window. She was sly as a fox. I could not fit through the opening in the window she had made. I tried the door, and strange enough it was open. I slowly opened the door, stepping inside.

"Velena," I whispered. "Where are you?"

I did not hear any response. I continued to walk through this house, seeing that it looked abandoned. I saw the cobwebs in the sinks, and dust on the furniture. I stepped on a loose floorboard and it made a loud squeak.

I stood there for a moment afraid it would do it again if I moved. I was not prepared for what happened next. The floorboard had broken under my foot sending my left leg through the floor. I quickly crashed downward onto myself. I let out a loud scream causing Velena to come running to help me.

She came over taking my hand trying to help me up. She seemed frightened now. She pulled with everything she had and I pushed with the rest of my body. We had gotten my leg out but it was scratched up and bloody. I stood up trying to ignore the pain.

"Hurry, we need to go," Velena trembled.

"Why? It looks abandoned here?"

"It's not. Please, let's go," she begged.

"All right," I replied.

The pain in my leg was killing me. I had no time to stop and heal it. I wouldn't be able to concentrate enough to heal it anyway. We rushed out of the house through the back, Velena carrying two sets of clothes.

She had me running to the nearest river. We had arrived with no dangers. I sat against the river bank, wincing in pain as I slid my leg in the water. The cold water crashed against the wounds I had still left unhealed. I looked at the river, noticing it was about a mile wide. Velena stood beside me, looking scared.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"W-why isn't your leg healing?" she stuttered.

"The pain is causing my mind to be a bit clouded right now. It will heal though, I promise."

"If you can't heal when you can't concentrate, how can you heal yourself when you're on the battle field?!" she cried.

"Stop that," I demanded. "I will be able to. I just have to work on it."

"Then work on it now!"

"Velena!"

She looked scared and hurt as I looked into her eyes. I looked away, feeling what she was. I had somehow ignored the feelings of others, but this girl. I could not ignore her feelings. She was that one person who affected me so greatly. Maybe, it's because I see so much of myself in her or it is because her sadness is too overwhelming for anyone to handle.

I sighed staring at my leg. I closed my eyes breathing, trying to clear my mind. The pain continued to cause distraction but I did my best to block it out. I slowly opened my eyes as the pain from the wounds eased and the blood flow slowed down. The wounds began to glow as the bits of my broken skin had begun to stich back together.

"You did it!" Velena smiled, hugging me around the neck.

"Yes I did," I giggled. "Now, go swim."

She jumped in the water with her torn clothes. I watched as the dirt shed off her skin as if she was a snake and the mud was her first skin. She went under the water and when she came back up she smiled at me.

"Come in," she smiled.

I stood up; making sure my leg had healed correctly. I have learned before that rushing magic is never good. It seemed as though it healed properly. I smiled and slid off my big gown. I wore a slip I had and jumped in.

Swimming in the cool water, I realized how long it had truly been since I had felt water against my skin; slow moving water that is. After we finished swimming, we got out and I looked at the clothes she had grabbed.

"So explain, why you broke into that house?" I asked.

"The window and doors were open. I did not break in."

"Yes you did, you didn't even look to see that the door was unlocked," I snapped.

"I had to get us clothes. Borrowing is how I get things I need," she mumbled.

"You're a thief?"

"No! I borrow things! I always return things I take," she explained.

"Velena, you had to eat. How could you return that?"

"I would work for food. People would let me clean up their houses." She frowned. "I'm not a thief."

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to jump to conclusions; I of all people should know that isn't fair."

"It's okay. I have never been caught, so I just sneak in and borrow a brush or towels then I take it right back. They never know it's gone."

_I guess you wouldn't know any better,_ I thought.

Holding the clothes in my hand, I realized that she was not making it easy for me to blend in. She had grabbed a long silk gown for me. I sighed as I held it in my hands.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

"Why did you grab me a silk gown?" I replied.

"I thought you'd like it. You don't, do you?" She frowned.

"I do, but it's so pretty. I'll get it dirty and ripped on the battle field." I explained.

"I'm sorry," she continued frowning.

"It's all right. At least Pyros will see me all pretty when the battle is through."

"If it starts you mean," Velena smiled.

"You're right."

We both put on our clothes after drying off by the fire. I slid on the gown, feeling the nice silk against my skin. I smiled a bit, feeling as though this would be something Yukia would pick for me. I wonder what she's doing about now.

Velena had grabbed herself a cotton gown, one servant's would wear. I frowned at this. If there had been one silk gown; there had to have been others. It was a bright white. I smiled thinking about this little girl who has been shown how corrupt the world can truly be, yet she is also one of the most pure people I have ever met.

"Why did you get silk for me and cotton for yourself?"

"You are a princess. I am a peasant."

"No, we are equal. Do you understand me?" I frowned.

"No, I don't. We are far from equal."

"I grew up as a peasant, being royal means nothing to me."

"How did you grow up a peasant?"

"I was kidnapped as a baby. The day I was born actually."

"How long did you live as a peasant. Someone had to have noticed you were missing?"

"I lived as a peasant until I was ten, then the castle for the rest of the time as help. I didn't find out I was royal until Princess Yukia's birthday."

"Why did it take so long?"

"The man that took me said I died with my mother," I said, feelings of sadness taking over.

"So you didn't know your mom either? How did she die?" Velena asked.

"She died," I paused, "giving birth to me."

Velena said nothing. She just stared at me; I didn't look at her. I felt the full sadness creep into my heart. It ran through my body like venom after a snake bite. Tears began to flow from my eyes.

She just watched me. She didn't know what to do. I had held things together so well until I finally thought about it. My mom had died thanks to me. I wonder what was so different that time. I had unintentionally taken my own mother's life. I was not in control, of course, but I felt responsible.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, wiping my tears.

"It's okay," I smiled at her gesture. "Next time, don't think yourself any different than I, okay?"

"But we are different," she stated.

"Not in my eyes. We are the same," I smiled. "We should get going."

I packed up our other clothes, seeing as we may need them. We walked along the river. Velena told me it was the easiest way to the battle field. The river actually defined Umbra from Ethereal. I never knew this.

Umbra and Ethereal were separated by a single river that went down and around into the oceans surrounding the two kingdoms. It was the only thing keeping the land from being one. I had always wondered what it would be like if the two were one.

"How do you know that is Ethereal?" I asked.

"I was always warned to stay on this side of the river. Villagers would tell me if I crossed I stepped into Hazard's land," she responded.

"How long until we hit where the battle field will start?"

"It starts and finishes, on the part of land that connects the two together."

"It connects?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, why wouldn't it?" she questioned.

"I always thought it was separated and that's why the two countries fight."

"No, the river is the border for the two lands, but the land does connect," Velena explained.

I was a princess of Ethereal and I had known none of what she explained. She was wiser beyond her nine year old mind. She knew things I would never understand.

Now I understood though, the land connects. The two armies would fight where the two lands meet. If one were to be successful, it would try to take over the other. I felt my heart drop into my stomach. Pyros leads Ethereal's army, thus he would lead in taking over Umbra, if it were necessary.

I shook my head and started to walk a bit faster with more purpose. I had to get to the battle field and stop what would happen. I would have to use a lot of magic and pray that what I was about to do would work.

Velena ran trying to keep up with me. I stopped for a moment and told her to climb on my back. She did as I told her and we continued along the river. I had watched as the clouds turned grey and a storm began to brew.

I frowned knowing this would set me back even more. I knew that I could not keep Velena out in this weather though. Her body may be used to it but I would now risk her getting sick. I found rather shaded spot, hoping to keep most of the rain off her.

Holding her against me, I put a small barrier around us. It would protect her from the rain but that was it. I did not wish to drain my body of its energy. I had to keep in mind how much magic I would need on the battle field.

The urge to get to the battle field grew with in me. I wanted to just run through the rain, not a care in the world. There was something, no someone, to care about. Velena, if it weren't for her I would be headed up the river. No, that's not right. I would be in prison, in Lord Sanguine's dungeon.

As much as I am set back on time, I would be in a lot of trouble if she had not come along. She has helped me in more ways than I am giving her credit for. I won't lose this girl. I will protect her at any cost, just as I would Pyros or Yukia.

My eyes stayed on Velena as she rested against my chest. She had fallen asleep. I smiled feeling better about the rain. It began to pour; I listened to the sounds of the rain hitting against different surfaces. The lightning lit up the sky, causing me to notice something.

A creature of some sorts, which was untouched by the weather. It was a bird, a green and blue bird. The green caught my eye; it was Yukia's favorite color. I quickly laid Velena on the ground and held my hand out to the bird. It flew right to my hand. It held a rolled up piece of paper. I took the paper and kissed the bird's head.

Allowing the bird to sit on my shoulder, I sat down against the ground; it sang a rather familiar song. Yukia and I would run around the castle humming the song, which our father had taught her. It was our mother's favorite. I smiled humming along as I looked closer at the bird.

It was her bird. It had a royal blue head that faded into the green down the rest of its body. It was definitely a green jay. I only knew this because it was the only bird in our kingdom that Yukia had loved. She had one as a pet; I took care of it when I was a servant. She sent it to look for me.

Quickly unrolling the piece of paper, I read the note from Yukia. It read as followed:

_Amore,_

_If you are the one reading this I will first tell you that you are in so much trouble when you get back. Why would you leave?! You know how everyone is with you lately. I just hope that you are safe and that indeed you did get this note. If you do, please send one back. Father is in complete distress over this. He worries you are hurt or in trouble. I have filled him with as much hope as I can, yet I begin to feel doubt slipping into my mind as well. Please, come home quickly. We don't need any unnecessary deaths, especially yours. I hope you come to hear or see you soon. _

_Love, _

_Your Sister_

I smiled holding the piece of paper in my hand. I had an idea. I would write her a note in return, but that was not all. I had a plan and I needed her at the castle in order to do it. I looked in my bag, searching for some kind of writing tool. I frowned when I found nothing but a container of ink.

My plan could not happen if I had no way of telling her. I looked at the ground feeling lost. This plan could save everyone and yet I had nothing. I threw my bag at a tree and Velena's rags fell out of my bag.

I went to pick them up and felt something I had not before. The cloth had a secret pocket. She had stitched pockets in her rags. I slid my hand in the pocket, biting my tongue as something pocked my finger. I pulled out the object to see a quill.

I quickly took out my ink and began to write to Yukia. I wrote down everything that was necessary for my plan to work. I completed the note allowing her to know that I was okay. I rolled the paper up tight and tied it to the bird.

I kissed it one more time and smiled as it flew away singing. I began to sing the words while the bird flew towards Ethereal.

"When darkness dwells, remember your spells. You are bright, sisters of light. Evil or good, your ground you stood. Face your fears, through the tears. Mommy is here, do you feel me near? My love will guide, stand against the tide. Even when my time comes to an end, look to your friend."

When Yukia first sang that song, I felt something. I felt like my friend would be there to protect me until the end. It really meant that our mother would forever be with us in some way. It also meant that we could see our mother in each other.

I sang the song out loud this time and watched as the rain slowly stopped. I put the barrier down, smiling to myself.

I softly whispered, "Thanks, mom."

She may not be with me, but she was definitely watching from above. At least, that's what I told myself. I was happier believing that mom was with me in some way. I picked up my pack and went to go stuff Velena's clothes in it. I opened the bag and smiled.

Mom's necklace was in the bag; somehow in all the commotion I had grabbed it. I took it out and let the bag drop to the ground.

"Are you okay?" I heard a tired voice ask.

"Yes," I smiled at Velena.

"What's that?"

"A very precious item."

"It's so pretty, is it yours?"

"In a sense, it was my mother's; I was given it when I was found to be a princess."

"Why haven't you worn it?" she wondered.

"I didn't realize I had it." I replied.

"Put it on!" she giggled.

I smiled sliding it around my neck. I felt as though everything I was doing was right. I felt like my mom would have approved of what I was doing. She would have approved of me; I had gotten myself to believe.

I allowed Velena to walk, seeing as she was full of energy. We continued to walk up stream. Soon Velena went running towards a field of some sort. It was lush and green, and wide. I began to realize something. The forest has been quiet, really quiet.

The forest back in Ethereal had all sorts of sounds; whether it is the wind, animals, or just the sounds from the city or castle nearest me. I tried to grab Velena before she hit the grass.

She stepped onto the grass and fell into a hole. I snatched her hand and held it tight. I looked down the hole underneath her and saw nothing. The hole went on forever, it seemed. I held her hand so tight she started to tear up.

"Do not let go of my hand!" I ordered.

"Please, get me out!" she cried.

I pulled as hard as I felt my grip slipping. I threw my other arm down grabbing ahold of her gown. She grabbed my arm and she climbed up the side of the hole as I pulled.

When she felt her knees touch the grass, she cried hugging the ground. I sat there breathing heavily, trying to catch my breath. I had almost lost her, if I had been a second later. I shook my head, getting rid of that thought.

I made her get on my back and hold a dagger in her hand. I wanted her to have it just in case we were separated she would have something. I had my bow on my back, realizing that was not too smart. I took it off holding it tight in my hand.

We quickly turned around and started to head towards the forest again. I did not feel safe with the field. If there was one hole, there could be many.

We ended up back where our camp had been. I felt like the only way to the field was to go through that area. I stood there for a moment, allowing Velena to play around the camp. I wanted to think of the best way to hand this.

I could set the field on fire, but then that would destroy the forest. I didn't want that. I could try controlling the wind. Yukia spoke of how we would someday be able to master all elements of the earth. We each could use each other's, but we could not simply master wind and earth elements.

If I could cause a small wind storm, maybe just maybe, I could show any other holes. I tried to think of the best way to go about trying to use this power. I wanted to make it work, but I had never tried before.

"Velena, do you want to go back to that field?" I asked.

"Why would you want to?" she frowned.

"It's the only way through. You saw the field stretched the whole length of the forest," I mentioned.

"But, what if there are more holes?"

"I have an idea. Let's go."

Velena frowned, hesitant to follow me. She held onto my hand tight as we walked back to the field. I smiled at her, hoping this would work. I let go of her hand and moved in front of her.

"Step back. I'm going to try something new," I told her.

She stepped away from me; watching with desire. I stood in front of the field my hands at my side. I closed my eyes; imagining the air moving around me. I felt as though if I reached out I could touch it. I slowly held up my hands.

Moving my hands slowly in a back and forth motion, I imagined throwing a ball lightly in my hands. I could feel the wind moving a bit fast around me. I concentrated harder, the wind picking up the more I moved my hands. I had almost the amount of wind I needed, when I heard Velena scream.

My eyes shot open and I looked in her direction. Something was cornering her. I turned quickly; forgetting the ball of air that had formed in my hands. I ran towards her.

"Get away from her!" I shouted as I threw my hand up.

The sphere of wind had projected from my hand towards the figure. It was accelerating at an incredible speed. Before the figure knew what happened, the sphere hit it. It went flying into the nearest tree.

I ran to Velena and stood ready to defend her. Gripping my bow tight, I held an arrow in place; ready to fire. I looked at the figure closely. The helmet had flown off his head and my eyes widened as I looked at the person before me. That golden hair, those aqua eyes, it was Pyros.

"It can't be," I whispered.

"Wow, sweetheart, trying to kill me again," Pyros smirked.

"You are supposed to be with the army! There's no way you can be him!" I shouted.

"Amore, how can I not be? Do I have to prove myself?"

"Yes," I answered, gripping my bow tighter.

"Please lower your weapon, sweetheart," he requested.

"Not until you prove yourself!"

I pulled Velena close to me. He stood up; putting his hand on his weapon. I readied mine

in his direct. I was not taking any chances. He pulled his sword out and held it by his side. I did not think twice, I let go of the arrow. It went spiraling towards him. He held up his shield quickly in defense.

I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach when the arrow hit the shield. My shield, the shield I had given Pyros. The shield he had taken with him the night he left. I looked at him, tears filling my eyes.

My bow dropped to the ground. I ran into his arms; tears running down my cheeks.

"Pyros," I chocked.

"Amore," he whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"How did you find me? Why aren't you with the army?" I questioned.

"I have a question first, who's this?" he pointed at Velena.

"I'm Velena," she smiled. "You must be Amore's husband."

"Yes I am," he grinned.

"Well, nice to meet you," she giggled.

"Nice to meet you too," he replied. "Now as for your questions, Yukia sent her bird to find me. She told me you had left and that you were most likely headed to Umbra. I told my men to wait back at the camp. It was only a little bit from the battle field. I told them I had to find you."

"And they did not question you. It is only a day or two before they arrive."

"I had to find you. You matter to me more than this battle. You are the reason I'm here. I want to protect you."

I smiled as he leaned down and kissed my lips. It seemed like a life time since I had last felt his lips against mine.

Pulling away slowly, I walked to Velena. I ran my fingers through her hair.

"You seem to care about her a lot," Pyros smiled.

"She's helped me more times than I can probably remember in the past few days," I chuckled. "I owe her my life."

"No, you don't," she butted in.

"Friends protect each other, right?" Pyros said to Velena.

"Right!" she chimed.

I smiled, feeling as though things would fix themselves. I quickly stood up, thinking of something.

"Pyros, how did you find us?"

"Yukia's bird," he smiled, pointing above.

Yukia's bird was flying over top of us. She had tracked me. I shook my head smiling.

"I should have guessed."

"I had to go up to the battle field and walk down," he replied.

"How did you get past the field?"

"I followed the bird," he laughed.

"Oh, that makes sense," I giggled.

"Would you like to go to the armies camp? Yukia said you had a plan."

"Yes we would and yes I do. She wasn't supposed to tell you."

"If it saves a lot of lives and brings peace I should know."

"Let's go!" Velena shouted, giggling.

With Velena following Yukia's bird, Pyros and I followed her. He picked up my bag and carried it. I did not allow him to carry my bow, nor my arrows though. I wanted to be able to protect myself, if I needed to.

We continued to follow. I smiled holding my hand out for the bird. It landed on my finger and I examined it closer. It was the bird from earlier. I had to stop being so paranoid. I had felt so worried that this wasn't real. That kiss felt so real though. His lips on mine, it felt like it always had.

"What's wrong?" Pyros asked.

"Nothing, honey," I replied.

"You are such a horrible liar," he grinned.

"I just can't believe it's really you," I frowned.

"I should have waited for you to come to camp, but I was afraid something would happen to you."

"I know."

"We're almost there," he smiled.

"Yay!" Velena yelled.

She went running ahead when she saw smoke from a camp fire. Pyros and I looked at each other smiling and laughing. I felt like a mother, I had protected this child with my life and I would do anything to see her smile. Hopefully, one day I would have a child of my own. First, we had to make it through the battle to come.

When Pyros and I arrived, Velena ran to me and grabbed a hold of my gown. The other warriors had tried to capture her. They thought she was a spy. A small child, alone in the forest must be a spy.

When the men came running towards us, they stopped in their tracks. They looked at me, their eyes wide. I smiled and bowed slightly still holding Velena at my side. The men quickly bowed in respect.

"Princess," one warrior spoke. "We did not know she was with you, or that you had come."

"I was told your captain, and my husband, that you did know," I stated.

"He informed us that Princess Yukia thought you to be nearby, but we…" he stopped.

"Did not believe him?" I questioned.

"No, we believed him. We just believed that you were…" he hesitated.

"Captured? Dead?" I finished.

"Yes, my princess," he replied, hanging his head in shame.

"As you can see, I am very much alive," I smiled. "And as for this girl, her name is Velena. You even think of harming her and you will deal with me."

"Yes, Princess," they all replied in unison.

"Back to your posts," Pyros demanded.

"Yes, Sir!" again, they all replied in unison.

As the men all headed back to their posts, I smiled. I was among people I knew once again. These men fought for me, for my sister, for my father, but most importantly for our kingdom. I do not mean our as in the royal family's kingdom, but the people of the kingdom, every person who lived in Ethereal. These warriors fought for them.

We arrived at Pyros's tent. He explained that Velena would be sleeping with us, unless she would like her own tent. She, of course, wanted to be with us. The sun was setting. I had slid my bag into the tent, after grabbing what food we had left.

Velena ran to go play with the warriors. They welcomed her now; they wished to teach her how to use that dagger I gave her. I felt my heart fill with happiness. I was with my husband again, and was helping others in the process.

I started to build a fire, without magic. It took me a few tries, Pyros even offered to do it for me, but I refused help. I slid the deer meat onto a stick and began to roast it over the fire. Pyros sat beside me, running his fingers through my hair.

"Amore, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Pyros."

"You were coming from Umbra, weren't you?" he asked.

"Yes," I sighed.

"What happened there?"

"Lord Sanguine, he threw me in the dungeon. Velena came and broke me out, so I guess I'm a criminal," I replied.

"He threw you in the dungeon? Is he mad? I would have killed him myself if it had meant setting you free," Pyros growled.

"But I am free, so hush now, honey."

"He will pay for what he has done."

"If he must for throwing me in a dungeon, then so must you and I," I stated.

"But, I was defending myself and you had no choice," he protested.

"I did have a choice, but if I had given her life she would have taken yours."

"You protected me, as I did you," he smiled.

"I know," I nodded.

Pyros leaned in and kissed my cheek. I smiled, looking where Velena was. I was worried to turn my eyes from her. The men may not see her as anything more than a spy still. I called Velena over to eat. She bowed to the men, and ran towards me. She jumped into my lap, giggling.

I believe this to be the first time I had seen her act like a child. She ate her food and before the sun disappeared from the sky, she watched the sky. I ran my fingers through her hair as I kissed the top of her head.

"Time for you to sleep," I whispered.

"But, Amore," she whined.

"Velena," I replied.

"Okay. Good night to you both," she giggled, as she hugged us.

I watched her as she headed into Pyros's tent. I felt his arms pull me closer, once she was gone.

"I missed you," he whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too," I giggled.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"I have something to show you," he smiled.

He stood up, holding out his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. We walked away from camp, after I had put a magic barrier around Velena's tent. If anyone were to enter, it would seem as though no one were there.

Pyros held my hand, as we walked along the forest. He had me close my eyes for the end of the walk. He stopped me, and hugged me from behind.

"Open your eyes," he whispered.

As I did, I smiled at the sight. It was a small lake, created by a water fall. The moon light hit the water so perfectly. I gasped in awe as he pulled me closer. He turned me so we were face to face now. I knew my face was red as a strawberry.

"Do you like?" he smiled.

"Yes, very much," I replied.

"Want to swim?" he asked.

"We don't have anything to swim in," I replied.

"We're married now; do you really worry about this?"

"I worry your men will hear us and come running," I giggled.

"We are far enough away where they can't hear anything."

"Are you sure?" I hesitated.

"Yes," he assured me.

That night, before we headed back to camp, we finally got our honeymoon. We had swum for quite some time, and then we headed out of the water and lay against the grass. We stared into each other's eyes; I could feel nothing but passion and energy.

When we arrived back at camp, we crept into the tent. Pyros lay against the ground and pulled me down next to him. He laid me against his chest and ran his fingers through my damp hair. I smiled knowing I would sleep next to my warrior. I closed my eyes, thinking of what had just happened. I knew that tonight was a night I would never forget. This night, shaped our future.

I awoke to see Pyros dressed in his armor. His back was turned to me, as he sheathed the sword I had given him. I started to get up and turned towards me. He smiled at me, and I couldn't believe how happy we were. Something was wrong, though.

I looked around to see that Velena was not in the tent. I shot up and looked around frantic.

"She's with the soldiers," Pyros said.

"You let her go with them?!" I screamed.

"She is fine, trust me. Not a single one of those men wants to deal with the scorn of their princess," he chuckled.

"I want to check on her," I replied, starting to leave.

Pyros slightly tugged on my hand before pulling me into his arms. He squeezed me tight, kissing my forehead.

"Relax, princess," he smirked.

"You know I hate when you call me that," I groaned.

"Even if you weren't royalty," he paused. "You would still be my princess."

"Really?" I asked, beginning to blush.

"Yes, Amore. Nothing could change my mind about that, even though since we're married you'd be my queen," he smiled.

I just remained silent at this comment. I thought about how things would be, when we got back, if we got back. I thought about Yukia and what she must be doing. She was, hopefully, getting ready for what I had planned. Pyros did not know what I was going to do.

Pyros holding me in his arms made my mind wander. The events of last night at the lake replayed like a movie. Pyros and I had finally gotten to be alone, truly alone. I wished for more nights like that, but only time would tell.

Pyros looked at me, and lifted my chin with his thumb. I smiled as I looked into those aqua eyes of his. I felt my heart become rushed by emotions; warmth, love, and passion. I pushed myself away slowly, giggling.

"No," I smiled.

"I didn't say anything," he reminded me.

"I know, but you forget I feel emotions. Sometimes it's a good thing, and sometimes it's not. I know what you're feeling. Not now," I giggled.

"As you wish, darling. I have a question though," he replied, getting serious.

"Yes, dear?"

"What happens when people start to die or get wounded on the field? You'll feel that pain won't you?"

"I've been getting better at controlling it. I can ignore some things."

"Are you sure, you can ignore that much pain at once?"

"No, I'm not sure, but I need to be there."

"No, I don't want you there," Pyros snapped.

"But I can be of use! I need to go!" I yelled.

"NO! You will stay here!" he ordered.

"I will do no such thing! I am princess! I will do what I wish!"

"You are MY wife! I will not lose you in a battle you should not be fighting!"

"You can't stop me!" I screamed.

I walked out of the tent, angry and upset. I looked around to see everyone in the camp had stopped what they were doing. They were all staring at me. Pyros came out behind me, and grabbed my arm.

"Let go," I whispered.

"No, we need to discuss this, before the battle begins."

"I won't stay here and I won't hide."

"I know," he whispered. "I want you to stand at my side. I want to be able to protect you and thus you would be protecting me."

I turned towards him and kissed him in front of all his men. They all stared in amazement. I smiled and held my hand out to Velena. She came running and attached herself to me. Pyros took us back into his tent, after telling all the men to prepare for battle.

In the tent, I looked at Velena, who was still gripping my hand. Pyros walked over to us and held out his hand to her. She went from my hand to his. She giggled as he picked her up.

"Velena," he started.

"Yes, Pyros?"

"What are you to do when the battle starts?" he questioned her.

"Go find a place to hide and stay out of harm's way," she smiled.

"Good girl," Pyros chuckled.

"Hey! That's not fair," I remarked. "Why do you listen to him?"

"She isn't listening to me, well not really. I told her whatever you told her to do she had to do it," Pyros replied.

"Really?" I asked.

"When it comes to children, you know we should both be on the same page, sometimes," Pyros smiled.

I held my arms out to Velena and she jumped to me. I giggled as I caught her.

"Velena, I want you to do me a favor," I began.

"Are you going to send me away?" she questioned.

"No, I want you to take this," I replied, as I held up my mother's necklace.

"I can't take that, it's your mother's," she protested.

"She left this to me because she wanted to protect me. Now, I want to protect you. It will protect you," I smiled softly.

"But…," she started.

"Please, I have magic to protect me and the men in battle. I want to make sure you are safe too," I interrupted.

"Okay, Amore," she nodded, putting it around her neck.

Brushing her hair away from her face with my hand, I kissed her forehead. I looked at her childish smile and thought _Tomorrow would be the end or the beginning of my life. Tomorrow would decide everything. _

Putting Velena on her feet, I took my bow in my hand. I filled my quiver to its maximum capacity; hoping that would be enough to last the battle. I looked at Velena; feeling her fear. I shook my head, pushing it away. Being afraid was something I could not afford to be.

I watched as the sun got to its highest. I frowned knowing that it was time to go, that it was time to leave Velena. She gave me the longest hug I had ever received and I returned it. I slowly let go.

"Time to hide, Velena," I whispered. "I love you. Don't forget that."

Velena looked at me, her eyes filled with tears at what I said. She hugged me again.

"I love you too," she replied with a crack in her voice.

I kissed her forehead, and lightly pushed her in the direct of the forest. She was good at making the best with her surroundings. I watched her as she ran off, she looked back at me. I nodded my head as though to tell her _I'll come back I promise._

She ran into the trees and I stood tall. I was ready to face Umbra's army and win. I was ready to help in any way I could. I was not going to let anyone die, if that was possible. I looked at Pyros, who was rounding up the men. There were twice as many men as I had thought.

I looked to the sky, smiling. I was ready to fight for my kingdom, by my husband's side. I felt as though I caused this battle. Becoming a princess, Dean's murder, Luna's execution, and the protection of Pyros are all the things that caused this to happen. I was the problem and I would be the solution.

I knew I was going against every law there was. I was a woman, but not just any woman. I was the princess to one of the kingdoms at war. I knew not to use weapons, magic, or even be improper. I was doing all of the above. It felt right, even if in every aspect it was wrong.

"Are you ready?" Pyros muttered, now standing behind me.

"Yes," I smiled, turning to face him. "Let's go win for our kingdom."

"Not just for our kingdom, but for our future as well," he smiled back.

With that, I nodded and we headed to the field. To the land which connected these two kingdoms. I was at the front with Pyros, surprisingly only he and his next in command had horses. Pyros had put me on his horse and walked beside it. I wished he had ridden with me, but he insisted walking would be easier for him.

Arriving at the battle field, I looked to see it was a beautiful field. It was nothing like I expected. I expected dirt, dust, and dryness. I felt my heart sink as I looked at the field before me.

The field was a bright green; it seemed as though it was a new form of green. I looked closer to see splashes of purple throughout the field due to the hibiscus everywhere. The land before me did not deserve to be killed. It would be stained with the blood of war, but only if I allowed it.

I jumped off the horse and ran into the middle of the field. Pyros did not notice until it was too late for him to stop me. I stood my ground in the middle of the field.

"What are you doing?!" Pyros yelled.

"This field cannot be damaged! Do you see the beauty here?" I cried. "It's not right to kill this place!"

"Stop it! We need to fight to protect our kingdom."

"I can't let everything be destroyed!"

"Do you not remember why we fight?"

"To protect the kingdom from Umbra, so that Lord Sanguine does not destroy Ethereal and take it over as his own."

Pyros's men were not pleased with me, I did not care. I was the princess and no one could stand against my decision. I felt out of place, that my princess title was nothing more. I focused hard, trying to make the hibiscus disappear.

I heard the men talking about how stupid it was to save a field of flowers. I felt angry at this; I was trying to protect things that couldn't protect themselves. I felt my anger fester as I heard them continue. Pyros yelled at them to be quiet, that they were not allowed to go against their princess.

Opening my eyes, I saw I had sucked all the water out of the land beneath me. The lush grass and beautiful hibiscus were now ugly and lifeless. I had sucked the life out of the earth around me. I looked back at the soldiers, who had looks of terror spread across their faces. It looked as though I had stopped rain from falling.

I stood on the battle field, which was now how I had imagined; dead. Shaking the anger from my body, I watched as the water crashed into the ground around me. It sunk into cracks that now covered the ground around me.

The field was nothing, now, except one single hibiscus. I looked at that hibiscus with hope. The words Pyros spoke back in Ethereal came to mind, _No matter how dark something is, there is always a light close by. _That hibiscus was the light in the dark, it was the sign that something good would come from this.

As I looked up from the hibiscus, I watched as an arrow raced in my direct. I felt my hands up in defense and the arrow burst into flames becoming ash before it touched me. I stood up straight flames spinning in my hands. Soldiers in dark armor stepped from the trees; Umbra's army was finally upon us.

I felt relief as Pyros and his men stood ready to fight. I would stand with them and protect my kingdom, as a citizen and not a princess. The men readied their weapons, readied for what may be the last day of their lives. We watched the soldiers before us, as they watched us.

No one would move, no one ready to make the first move. Maybe, just maybe, they didn't want to fight this battle either. This battle would end many lives if fought now. I stood ahead of Pyros and his men. I let the flames disappear and I held my hand up in a sign of peace.

"Do any of you wish to die?" I shouted to them.

They stood still, hands on their weapons. I watched as one archer lowered his bow slowly. No one wanted to die today.

"I ask again, do any of you wish to die? If not we could end this here and now. I can take my soldiers and head back to Ethereal, but in turn you must go back to Umbra."

None of the soldiers moved, I did not wish to retreat if they planned on attacking. I wanted to be sure of the safety of my people. I watched looking at the face of each soldier before me. They had sent a small army, a weaker army; I could tell from how they acted.

None of them were ready to die, something was not right here. This was not the true army, if it was then Umbra's forces to not stand to the stories. I tried to get closer, hoping to feel what they were.

As I approached them, the archers raised their bows. They thought I was harmful, they thought I would hurt them. They were right, only in the sense that I would if I had to. I smiled, shaking my head.

"I wouldn't attack if I were you," I warned them.

The soldiers did not listen. The closer I got, the more they readied to attack. In return, so did Pyros and his men. I looked along the line of soldiers and stopped just far enough where the men still felt safe.

Their worries were growing; they did not want to do this. They knew killing me, if they could, would bring more trouble. Or perhaps they were told previously about my magic, and worried they will die no matter what. I looked at who I assumed was the captain.

"Tell me, why has the king sent such a small army to face us?"

"We came to fight, not talk," the captain spoke; worry rang through his voice like a bell.

"You don't want to fight; if you did you would have attacked already."

"Why do you wish to talk? Are you not the dark enchantress of Ethereal? Do you not want to kill us?"

"Dark enchantress?" I chuckled at him. "I assure you, I am no dark enchantress. My magic heals, not destroys."

"If I am mistaken, were you not just holding balls of fire in your hands?"

"I only destroy when I must protect something. Now, Sir, you have two options here. You may take your army and go back to Umbra or you can stay and fight. If you fight, you will get to meet, this dark enchantress that you speak of, very quickly."

The captain watched me closely, seeing in my eyes that I was serious. I would defend Ethereal with my life and take all those who were willing to destroy it down with me. He took his sword and slowly sheathed it. His men all dropped their weapons to their side. I bowed quickly, taking a deep breath. I thanked the captain as he turned and headed back towards the forest with his men.

Turning towards Pyros and his men, I was happy with myself. I had felt like I stopped a small battle from happening. I smiled, relieved that we could go home. Walking back to Pyros, I saw him running towards me. I did not move fast enough; an arrow went straight through my side.

I fell to my knees, holding my side as it bled. The scream that echoed from my lips filled the forest. I watched as Pyros and his men headed towards the forest. Turning quickly, I sent a flame across the land, separating Umbra's army from Pyros and his men. Pyros's archers had killed a few men before the flame appeared. Pyros called his men to halt, and I stood facing the forest.

"If it's a battle you want, a battle you will get!" I screamed, as the fire raged.

I walked over to Pyros, my side healed. I stared at the captain, who now feared for his life. He had not ordered that shot, but he knew that Umbra's days were numbered from then on. Umbra's captain and men were staring at my side, I grinned as I send the flames towards them. They ran scared, as I looked for the man who shot me.

"Why did you stop us?" Pyros barked.

"Do you not remember that I had a plan coming into this?" I replied.

"You let them go! They will come back with more!" he yelled.

"I know, that's what I'm expecting."

"What is your plan?" Pyros demanded.

"I will tell you on our way back to Ethereal. Yukia must have it prepared by now," I smiled.

"You will tell me."

"I promise," I assured him. "Now let's go back to Ethereal and prepare for the bigger battle. This was just a test by Sanguine."

Pyros ordered his men go back to camp, and be ready to leave when we arrive. I wanted to check the dead soldiers. I wanted to see if they had anything from their king. I allowed the flame to pass the field. It did not burn the area; it worked as a shield or barrier. It took me quite a while to figure out how to do that.

Heading over to the dead soldiers, I paid close attention to their faces. They were young, new to the battle field. Sanguine had sent untrained soldiers into battle; he knew they would fight, even with a trained captain. They were told I was a danger; therefore, they had to do what they were told.

Of the four soldiers that had died, two were archers. I counted their arrows, and to my surprise I had found the man who shot me. He was young, no older then sixteen. He had reddish-brown hair and slightly pale skin. I was thankful that his eyes were closed. I felt terrible seeing these boys being used as bait.

I wonder if the captain knew that these boys were untrained, that they would fire at me, ordered or not. That these boys were scared for their lives because of me, this "dark enchantress" or their king; fearful of what might happen were they to come home empty handed. I would defeat Sanguine, whether by killing him or sending him to the dungeons for the rest of his pathetic existence.

I noticed the boy, who had shot the arrow was wearing a cross. He had believed that his God would protect him. I would return this to any family this young man had. I went to each of the bodies and checked for something to return, whether it was a piece of specialized armor, a necklace or ring. I wanted something for each man that died today. I wanted to give them burials but Pyros said that would take longer than we had.

"We can't just leave them here."

"The men will most likely come back for them before heading to us."

"And if they don't? What if a mother doesn't get closure, or a wife?"

"Where would we put them?"

"Can we wrap them in a tent cloth? Please, Pyros?"

Pyros left me with the bodies and ran back to camp. He came back with three men, a horse, and a cloth for each body. He helped me wrap them, but stopped his men.

"Thank you, now head back," he ordered his men.

"Pyros," I started.

"We have only two horses. We cannot take them back with us," he explained.

"So am I just to leave them here to rot?"

"No, their men will be coming back through here. Allow them to take the men back home. You just spoke of families not seeing their sons. Would it be better for us to take them?"

I sighed, realizing he was right.

"No, I guess it would not."

"Then let us wrap them and leave them peacefully for the soldiers. You could use magic to protect them from animals."

"Yes, Pyros."

As I glanced at the soldiers, I realized I was not cut out for war. I always wanted to fight, to help in any way I could, but I know now that I am not strong enough. I have a heart that is to kind. I cannot stand by and watch people kill each other over land and pride.

Standing there, I realized I would stop Umbra's attack on Ethereal, even if it meant my life. I kneeled beside the body of the young man who shot at me. I wrapped his cross around his neck, hoping his family would not resent me for the events that have happened. I laid a light barrier around each body, one that would last until they were on Umbra's soil. Magic is hard to master but once I learned a spell I never forgot it. Looking at each solider before me, I stood up and whispered a small prayer.

"Let us go, before we lose any of our own," Pyros ordered.

As we headed back to the camp site, I wondered how many more would have to die before the end. Everything in the camp was cleaned up and packed. It looked as though nothing had ever been there. Velena was waiting with the soldiers; I smiled as she rushed over to me. She rubbed my side where my gown had been cut.

"You're hurt," she frowned.

"No, I'm fine. Let's go home," I smiled.

"Home?" Her frown grew.

"Yes, you are coming to Ethereal to live with Pyros and me," I explained.

"Really?!"

Pyros came and picked Velena up without any warning.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I want this amazing child to live with us," he chuckled.

Velena giggled as she hugged Pyros's neck. I smiled as the men began to walk towards home. It would take a few days but home was close. Ethereal was going to open her arms to us, like a mother to her children.

It took six days for us to arrive home. We would go as long as we could before everyone needed to rest. We wanted to get back to Ethereal as soon as possible. We wanted to get back to our families more than anything. I wanted to get back in order to prepare for the war. I figured Umbra's true forces would be upon us soon.

When we arrived at the castle, I smiled. I was finally home. Pyros and I laughed as we saw Yukia running down the front steps. She embraced me in a hug as though she had feared the worse.

"If I didn't love you so much, I'd kill you, sis," she chuckled.

"It's good to see you too," I laughed.

Noticing I had failed to introduce Velena, due to her tugging at my gown, I picked her up.

"Who is this?" Yukia asked.

"Her name is Velena; she helped me when I arrived in Umbra."

"You kept my sister out of trouble, didn't you?" Yukia chuckled.

"Yes I did," Velena giggled.

"She saved me from being an Umbra prisoner for the rest of my days," I smiled. "But we have things to discuss, don't we, Yukia," I reminded her.

I put Velena down, asking Pyros to take her to a maid. I wanted her to have a room and new clothing before dinner. He kissed me softly on the lips before taking Velena by the hand. She waved at Yukia and me as she walked away with him. The smile on her face made me feel like I was doing the right thing.

"Yes, I have been working on the plan like you asked. How were you sure that there would not be a battle at that field?" she asked.

"When I saw Lord Sanguine, I could feel his anger, his sadness, but most of all his desire for vengeance. He did not just want a small battle on a field no one would know about. He wants a war for the ages, a story that will be told forever. He wants to fill the void that was created when he lost his son, by taking over Ethereal and killing any who oppose him."

"How can you be sure?" Yukia asked again.

"I feel emotions due to the powers our mother gave us. It may be a difficult thing to live with sometimes, but I have gotten it under control for the most part. I know how people are feeling. His hatred of Pyros and I are greater than the kinship he has built with our father."

"Father!" Yukia shouted abruptly. "You must go see him!"

"I have just arrived home. Can it not wait?"

"No, you must go see him! He has been ill since you vanished. Even the letter from you did not make him well."

Feeling terror course through my body, I ran up the steps and through the front doors of the castle. I continued through the castle at a fast pace, not stopping to say hello to anyone. I arrived at my father's doors and pushed them open.

"Father," I said quietly.

"Amore?" he questioned.

He sat up slowly in his bed. He looked worn and sickly. His skin reminded me of a cloud before it began to rain, his eyes were dull and he looked as though he could die any moment. I walked over to him, tears in my eyes. He touched my hand, his skin was so dry, it made the tears flow like a river on my face.

"Y-you are safe?" he stuttered.

"Yes, father. All of our men are safe, too."

"All of them?"

"Every last one, the men left as quickly as they came. I fear a much larger battle is about to come."

"Yukia has told me."

"I am sorry for leaving without permission. I will take any punishment you have to offer," I spoke as I bowed before his bed.

I stayed bowed, waiting to be dismissed by my father. Instead, my father crawled out of bed. He embraced me in a hug, running his hand against my hair.

"Punish you? I could never punish you. You did what your mother would have done. She would have fought to protect this kingdom, but not just the kingdom. She would have fought to protect this family. I am just glad I did not lose you, too," he whispered.

With those words, my father had finally shown himself. He had always shown me he was a king first, a father second. He worried about me proving he was not at all what I thought. Smiling as tears ran down my face, I hugged him back.

"I love you, father," I chocked.

"I love you too, daughter."

"I will not be leaving again for fighting."

"No, you plan to bring the battle here."

"Yes, I want to protect the kingdom. Yukia does too, and that is why I came back."

"You know many villagers have been practicing with swords and arrows. Others have practice healing methods. They all want to help fight," my father told me.

"I did not expect so many to want to fight."

"This is their home too."

Those words made me realize that even the townspeople believed we had something to fight for. I was fighting to protect my husband, and had dragged my kingdom down with it. I realized the battle was never avoidable. If Yukia had said no or made the prince angry, this would have happened. Umbra was prepared to go to war for a long time. They always are, according to the stories told.

Feeling better, my father came downstairs with me. As we walked down the halls, I told him of my journey to Umbra and all that had happened. He was intrigued with what I had to tell him. We finally arrive at my chamber, I had hoped for father to meet Velena.

When I opened the door, no one was there. Father seemed unhappy that my room was empty. I entered my chamber and walked to the window. Glancing out the window, I noticed Velena was with Yukia; in the garden. Velena had been clothed in an elegant white gown, the perfect color for the purest child I had ever met.

"Father, they are in the garden," I smiled.

He walked over to the window, looking at the raven haired girl with Yukia. He smiled, watching her play.

"That is her?"

"Yes, that is Velena. She helped me out during my time in Umbra."

"What are your plans for her?" he asked.

"To raise her as my own," I answered.

"Do you not believe that her parents are out there?"

"Even if they are, they did not want her. She has a home here, people who do love and want her. I'd be a better mother and friend to her then her real one."

"Are you so sure, daughter? Did you not wish to meet your mother, once you found out you were part of this family?"

"Yes, I did but at the said time I knew I could not. I had grown with a mother who did care for me. Yes, she was wrong for doing what she did, but she cared for me none the less. I will care for her, if that is what she wishes. I will ask if she would like to look for her family, if she does I will help her."

"You are wise, like your mother," he told me.

"Thank you, father," I smiled. "Would you like to go meet her?"

"Yes, I would."

I smiled as I called out the window to Yukia. Velena and she both looked up at the window. Velena started to run towards the door to the castle.

"Velena, wait!" I shouted. "We will come to you!"

She stopped before she reached the door and smiled. She went back to playing in the garden. I smiled at her before walking away from the window with my father. My father had finally started paying attention to my appearance.

"You should change before you leave this room, a princess should look her best."

"Father, I will change later," I laughed.

"You are more like your mother than I ever thought possible," he chuckled.

"That brings a smile to my face," I replied.

As we walked down the stairs, I remembered something. A promise I made.

"Father," I started.

"Yes, daughter?"

"I made a promise to a village on my journey."

"What kind of promise?"

"I wish to bring them here, and allow them to be a part of our kingdom."

"Where are they?"

"They are on an island somewhere between here and Umbra. They are a group of enchanters," I whispered.

"Enchanters? You know how people feel about magic."

"No, I don't. Father, magic has always been secluded. If we opened minds to the idea and limited the kinds of magic we could use, do you not think it possible for magic to be part of our culture?"

"I do not believe people are as easily open to such new ideas," my father explained.

"Could we not try?"

"If the battle goes well, we will talk about it," he replied.

"Thank you," I smiled.

As we headed into the kitchen to reach the garden, we were stopped. A courier had brought a letter for me. I found this quite strange, seeing as I had just arrived home no more than an hour ago. I asked who the letter was from, the courier had no idea. It had just appeared in his bag as though by magic.

I opened the letter, as the courier went on his way. It was from Runa, I smiled at this.

"Who is it from?" father asked.

"My friend Runa, one of the enchanters I was speaking of." I showed him.

"Do you think they can hear you?"

"It is possible."

"What does the letter sat?" he wondered.

"She speaks of my promise, and how she hopes one day to be a part of Ethereal. She tells how the villagers are excited and how they respect us. She says even if they cannot use magic freely, they would like to live here."

"Why did they hide?" father asked.

"It is apparent that they are different. They all have the same hair, eyes, and skin color."

"What do they look like?"

"They have eyes the color of rubies, orange hair, also their skin is a beautiful ivory color."

"Besides their ruby colored eyes, they sound like everyone else." Father spoke.

"Yes, I know. I wish to bring them here and see how the town reacts after the battle."

"Since you speak of the battle, I wish to know; what is your plan?"

"I cannot speak of it; you must trust me though father, it will bring a stop to all of this," I assured him.

"Promise me, Yukia and you will come back safely."

"We will, I promise."

We walked into the garden and Velena came running over to me. She looked beautiful; I could not believe she was the same little girl. Yukia must have dressed her; she was in a white summer gown, her hair down with a single braid that wrapped around like a veil. I kneeled down so she and I were similar height.

"You look gorgeous," I smiled, hugging Velena.

"Thank you," she giggled. "I have a question."

"Yes, Velena?"

"Are you and Pyros going to be my new parents?" she asked.

"Well, that was one thing I wanted to talk about. We can either take you as our own or I can help you find your parents," I answered.

"You would really help me?"

"If that is what you wanted, yes."

I waited for an answer, fearful I could lose this little girl. She stared at her hands, not looking at me. I looked at the ground, thinking she had already made her decision. That she was trying to find a way to say she wished to see her parents without hurting me in the process. Her next action surprised me.

She threw her arms around me and squeezed me as tight as her little body would allow her.

"Mommy Amore!" she shouted.

I squeezed her back picking her up and spinning her around. We giggled together as I realized she had just chosen staying with me over seeing her birth mother.

"I thought you were going to leave," I started. "What made you pick to live here with Pyros and me?"

"You both never left me," she smiled. "You love me and stayed with me when everyone has always thrown me aside."

"Of course we love you. I don't understand how anyone could hate such a beautiful person such as you, Velena."

Velena giggled like a little child, that's when I realized here she could be a little girl. She wouldn't have to hunt or fight ever again. She could live her life safely until she came the age where she could do what she wished. I would never chain her to the rules that apply to me.

Velena grabbed my hand and walked me to Yukia. We bowed to each other, then stopped and grinned at each other. We started laughing. We never did such things; it must have become a habit for both of us.

"Amore, I must go into town now," Yukia stated abruptly.

"Can you not stay for a while?"

"No, I have things to acquire."

"We must find time later then," I smiled.

"We will," she replied.

"I shall see you later, sister," I bowed.

"Yes, good evening, sister." She replied.

I watched as my sister walked off into the forest. She did not seem herself. She would normally want to spend time with me. I wondered what could possibly be on her mind. My father stood at my side as I stared at Yukia.

Just as I was about to run after her to ask, Pyros came from the training area.

"Pyros!" Velena screamed as she ran to him.

"How's the newest princess doing," he chuckled.

"I'm no princess," Velena laughed.

"You're my daughter now, even if it's not by blood you should always feel like one," I smiled.

"Velena, you should go see the cook. She wishes to find out what you are willing to eat."

"I will take her to see him," Father interrupted. "Would you like that?"

"Are you Amore's father?" Velena asked.

"Yes, I am," he replied.

She took his hand and smiled. They both gave Pyros and me a kiss on the cheek. My father walked with her to the kitchen. We watched as they disappeared together.

"Did she really have to leave?" I asked.

"I wanted to spend time with my wife. We have matters to discuss."

"What would they be?"

"What is your plan? And, please, do not tell me I will have to see."

"I plan to use magic," I replied.

"I assumed so, but what exactly will you do?"

"I have sent word to a friend of mine. She is coming here along with her village. They will help me drive off Umbra's forces for good.

"Who? How?"

"Her name is Runa. I have discussed with father about bringing her village here. They are enchanters."

"You want to bring a village of enchanters to Ethereal? Are you mad?"

"Perhaps, but Ethereal cannot live in the dark. Magic exists and if it saves Ethereal maybe the people will be more open to it."

"I hope you are right," Pyros sighed.

Pyros and I entered the dining room. Nothing in Ethereal's castle had changed. Pyros pulled my chair out for me. He pushed my chair in after I sat down and then sat in the chair beside me. Velena came from the kitchen and ran to the seat on my left.

Watching as the room slowly filled with people, I realized someone wasn't here. Yukia had not shown for dinner.

"Father, where is Yukia?"

"She has been disappearing before dinner every night. I do not question her."

"Does she ever say where she is going?"

"No, she disappears for the night and is back before her morning duties."

"Strange, she seems different since I was home last."

As those words danced off my tongue, she appeared with Darcy. I was surprised that she had brought him to the castle. She knew he could cause her trouble that we did not need now.

"Kind of you to join us," our father spoke.

"Well, since Amore is back I thought it would be proper to be here," she scoffed.

"And who is this young fellow?"

"My name is Darcy, sir," he answered.

"You need not answer him. He does not truly care anyway."

"Young lady, you will hold your tongue," my father ordered.

"I shall do no such thing," she snapped.

I sat there watching as Darcy grew uncomfortable. I stood up and approached my sister. Grabbing her hand, I began to walk towards the kitchen. As we arrived in the kitchen, I ordered everyone to leave. She yanked her wrist away from my hand.

"Who do you think you are?" she asked.

"Your sister; who at the moment is trying to save you from doing something idiotic."

"Idiotic? You are going to talk to me about idiocy? You, who allow your husband to walk free as a murderer and bring a child from the land we are at war with here? Yes, I am being idiotic."

"My husband killed him to protect me. Something you would have done, if he hadn't. Or am I mistaken?"

"I would not have left such a mess. I certainly would not have brought war upon this kingdom as he has!"

"It was Dean who brought this war! If he had waited to hear that you were still next in line. That I would never take the throne, he would have been safe."

"He was not prepared for the destruction of his power, and neither am I."

"Destruction of power? You act as if I will become queen. That I, the servant who found she was royalty, would ever stand between you and your throne."

"You would if you thought I was unfit. Everyone else in the kingdom believes you are the better princess. You are married, obedient, and attentive. You are everything a kingdom wants in a princess, a queen."

"Would you stop? You know that isn't true and even if it was, I could not be queen."

"If they rise against me and kill me, yes you could."

"Can we not discuss this now? Can we fight this battle and then discuss this nonsense?"

"Nonsense? See, that is why I must rule. You see the future as bliss, when in reality it is far from it. You cannot handle the true world, not alone like I can!"

"If I could not handle the world on my own, then how am I standing before you, now?"

With those words, I stormed out of the kitchen and past everyone at the table. I kept walking until I was in my chamber. I stared out the window at the sky. I shook my head as I realized someone else was in the room. Turning slightly, I saw it was Pyros.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She has proven that our bond is not as strong as it once was."

"Please, explain?"

"She believes I have allowed this war to happen, that it could have been resolved had I not tried to save you."

"Because I protected myself against Dean?"

"I do not believe this war could have been avoided. Dean would have had to pay for his crimes, thus it would have happened anyway."

"Did she say anything else?"

"That the people prefer me to her."

"That is because you believe anything can happen. You have an open mind, you allow time to take its course. You do not rush things."

"Is she still here?"

"No, she left with that Darcy fellow. Do you know that he is-"

"A commoner?" I interrupted. "Yes, I do."

"How did you know?"

"He gave me the ship I needed in order to get to you, even though I never arrived on it."

"You sailed a ship?"

"My journey to you was quite interesting."

"I wish to hear more about it later."

"Of course, but at the moment I must go find Yukia."

"What do you plan to do when you find her?"

"Find out what she wants to do."

Grabbing a long black dress, I hurried into it. Pyros helped me lace up the back. He held be tight from behind. We looked in the mirror and I realized for the first time how different I looked. My appearance had changed, I looked more grown up. My features were that of a young woman instead of a little girl.

My hair was down to my chest instead of at my shoulders. My eyes gave away a sense of determination that I had not seen in my reflection before. Looking at my image in the mirror, I saw the same woman I saw in that painting. I saw my mother.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear, as he kissed it.

"I love you too," I smiled.

"Come back safe."

"I will," I promised. "Come with me to check on Velena, please. She should be in her new room."

We headed down the hall towards Velena's room. As we approached the door, I felt something. My heart began to race, I felt panicked. I rushed to her door and pushed it open. Velena was in her bed and a shadowy figure was hanging over her.

I screamed as I sent a ball of fire straight at the figure. The fire engulfed the figure and it began to touch Velena. She cried in pain, her cries causing me to fall to my knees. Pyros ran to her and tried to grab her. He was sent flying towards the chamber wall.

Velena cried louder as she reached up and touched the figure. The flames turned into light. It shined brighter than the sun. I could only look for a second before I shut my eyes. The figure let out a cry of agony as it disappeared.

I slowly got up as Velena ran to me. She held onto my dress until I picked her up. Holding her against my chest, I headed over to Pyros. He was not moving. I kneeled beside him and looked him over. There was not blood or wounds. Holding my hand over him, it began to glow. His eyes slowly opened as he smiled seeing Velena and me safe.

"What was that thing?" he asked me.

"I do not know, but I have a feeling there may be more."

"We should have her stay in our room tonight," Pyros suggested.

"I agree."

"What do you believe happened? Why did the fire turn into light when Velena touched it?" he questioned.

"I do not know. I was wondering the same thing. Maybe she is able to use magic. We will find out though in time."

We were almost back to our room, when Father came running towards us.

"Pyros, gather your men."

"Why, father?" I asked.

"We must prepare for battle. I have word that Umbra's forces are close."

"They would attack while we are sleeping? Those cowards!"

"We do not have time, hurry!" Father ordered.

Pyros kissed Velena's forehead and then my lips. He rushed off to the castle barracks where the guards are stationed. He was going to get anyone who wanted to fight. Looking at Velena, I noticed she still had my necklace. I smiled holding her close as I headed down stairs with my father.

"I'm going to fight."

"I know," she smiled. "You are going to protect this kingdom."

"Good girl. Now, please, go with grandfather. He will protect you."

"Promise you'll come back?"

"I promise," I nodded.

Grabbing a cloak, putting the hood up. I was about to head into the darkness, when I saw a group of eyes, red eyes. Smiling as I noticed my friends had finally arrived.

"You were not going alone were you?" Runa smiled. "We would never forgive you if you had started without us."

"Good to see you again, Runa."

"Good to see you too, Amore. Where are we needed?"

"I need to know what kind of magic everyone is capable of."

"We are born with one kind of magic. We can learn others but never master them. We are capable of a range of magic, such as healing and destruction. Our magic ranges according to the element we are born to."

"What do you suggest we do?" I requested.

"Our healers are armed with bow and arrows, while those that know destruction arm themselves with swords or axes."

"Healers in the back, element users up front. We must keep Ethereal safe. Also, we must prove that magic is useful and not something to be afraid of!"

With those final words, we headed to the front lines. Pyros and his men were waiting for us. The men all looked at the people I had with me in astonishment.

"These people before you are enchanters, magic wielders such as I am. Do not be afraid of them, they wish to help protect Ethereal. It will be their new home when we win this battle." I proclaimed to the men. "If any of you have trouble accepting this then speak now!"

Not a single voice raised against me, instead every man standing before me bowed in acceptance. A smile crossed my face as I realized we could live in harmony. Perhaps, not forever but for a time. We were ready to stand against Umbra's army.

As I realized Yukia would not be with me, I felt unhinged. My original plan could only work with her help. She knew this, if she did not show up then we would risk the lives of so many.

We stood at the edge of town, watching for soldiers. I heard something from behind me. Turning towards the town, I noticed someone running towards us. A smile emerged on my face as I saw Yukia before me.

"Yukia!" I yelled.

"You would not start without me, would you?" she smiled.

"You were not pleased with me. I did not believe you would come."

"I will always be here for you, whenever you need me, Amore. Your plan cannot work without me, if I remember correctly and this is my kingdom too."

"Good to have you by my side Yukia," I grinned. "Let's defend our land."

We watched as Umbra was upon us. Many armies had fought against Umbra's forces and none had prevailed. We had to be that one, the one army to rise and defeat them.

My heart raced as I turned to see Yukia looking at me. She nodded as I motioned for our plan.

"Fall back!" I yelled to the men. "Runa, it's time!"

Runa smiled as she ordered her enchanters to throw down their weapons. They did so. The men I had ordered to fall back stood still. Their faces flooded with confusion, even Pyros did not know what to make of this.

Yukia, Runa, the enchanters and I all stood at the front line. We stood tall and brave before the soldiers. They did not hesitate. Their archers shot arrows, while the swordsmen advanced towards us. We all focused our attention on the arrows headed for our hearts.

As the arrows rushed towards our bodies, I watched as each arrow was destroyed. They were either turned to ash, frozen, or became stone. The archers continued to shoot their arrows. They were again destroyed before their eyes. Not one arrow could make it close enough.

The soldiers, who had been running towards us, were slowing down. They watched as the archers behind them had become nothing more than defenseless children. I smirked as I looked back at Pyros.

He ordered his men to charge as we stepped aside and our army swarmed over Umbra's forces. They felt as though they had the upper hand, when truly they were mistaken. They were caught by surprise, the fact that Ethereal's army could compare with them was impossible for them to comprehend. I watched as the Umbra soldiers attacked my men, Umbra's soldier's calm exteriors crumbling before my eyes. They watched as their swords hit my men, yet they were not injured.

Yukia and I, with the help of the enchanters, had cast barriers around the armor and body of each soldier on our side. We may not have matched in number but we did triumph in strategy. The captain ordered his men to fall back, seeing that they had already lost this battle.

They had not lost a single man, as I had hoped, but they were unable to best my soldiers as well. They could not defeat what they could not injure. They captain headed back into the forest, his men closely behind him.

Pyros and Yukia stood by my side as we watched the forest clear. The Umbra forces had retried for the first time in our history. We did not have to fear them again, but this was not over. Yukia and I headed back to the castle with Runa and four other enchanters. Pyros, along with his men and the rest of the enchanters, stayed at the edge of town. They wished to make sure Umbra was truly gone.

When we arrived at the castle, Velena ran to me.

"Go back with father. Yukia and I have one last task to finish." I smiled.

She did not argue. She kissed my hand and then ran to our father. Yukia and I followed Runa into the garden. The moon was out, thankfully. Yukia and I stood in the middle of the five enchanters as they formed a circle around us. They began chanting like they did when they sent me to Umbra.

"Are you ready to go meet Lord Sanguine for the last time?" I asked.

"It is time we show him just how powerful we are together."

"Then let us go deal with Lord Sanguine."

We held hands as we concentrated on Lord Sanguine. We had to continue to concentrate on only him or we would end up somewhere different. Runa and the other enchanters continued to chant until finally we felt the ground around us disappear. Opening my eyes, I saw Yukia for the first time ever, look surprised.

We held on tightly to each other as our feet soon touched the ground before Umbra's castle gates. I was prepared and not worn from the magic this time. Yukia stood as though powered by the magic. She always was stronger than me. We looked at each other smiling.

"Let's go," we said in unison.

We pushed open the castle gates, heading for Lord Sanguine. Nothing would stop us from making Ethereal and Umbra one. When we got into the castle, we noticed no one was around. We walked through Lord Sanguine's castle as quiet as a mouse in a cat's den. We hid as we heard footsteps coming our way.

A guard had started to walk past the room that we had so quickly hid in. Yukia looked at this guard and smirked. I knew that smirk was not good. She quietly snuck up behind the guard and struck his neck with her hand. He fell to the floor and she pulled him into the room.

"Yukia, what are you doing?" I whispered.

"Getting a weapon. We cannot fight without one," she replied.

"I thought we would try to reason with him?"

"We are, but if that does not go well we must have more than magic. Lord Sanguine is much more than he seems, Amore."

"What do you mean?"

"He is blessed with the dark arts such as we are."

"Are you telling me he is an enchanter too?"

"Amore, stop calling us enchanters, we are the world's worst nightmare. We are witches, stop using pretty words to make us seem any less dangerous than we are," Yukia snapped.

"We are not dangerous unless we use our magic in that way."

"You are a healer; people will always look to you as the better of two evils. If they must choose, it will be you. I am a destroyer of things with the magic I wield."

"That is not true, you know healing magic too. You can help and the magic you have is good for more than destruction."

"Not in the eyes of these unblessed people around us. They see our gift as a curse, we on the other hand do not."

"Let us make their minds open to the truth."

"If we do not go back and end this war here, there will be nothing for us to prove."

"We will end this, Yukia. Remember, together we can do anything. Our bond can stand any test of time."

"I guess, we are about to find out how true that statement is. Now, I will take his dagger. I want you to take his sword."

"I do not want a sword, I wish to move quickly."

"A sword has a better blocking chance than a dagger."

"Are we going to take his armor?"

"Not we, I am. I will take the armor and change my eyes and hair to look as his do. He has no facial hair, thankfully. Passing as him shall be an easy task."

"We never heard his voice. What if someone speaks to you?"

"I shall make a voice and if it does not sound right, I shall tell them I am coming down with an illness."

"What about me?"

"I want you to sneak around and find Lord Sanguine. When you find him, meet me back here. That man was on patrol; therefore I shall be safe walking the halls."

"I will not be long, I promise."

"Do not get caught, and come back safe."

"Same to you, Yukia."

With that I helped Yukia into the armor, than we hid his body. We had to make sure he was unconscious long enough for us to do what we needed. Yukia walked to the castle gate, shutting it as it was before we came in.

I headed towards a door; I slowly opened it and peered inside. No one was there, I felt as though the castle was too quiet. No one was in sight when we arrived and now. Yes, it was night and most would be sleeping, but there normally would be someone walking about.

I headed into the room, seeing it was nothing more than a storage room. I turned around and slowly headed for the stairs. Hearing a noise come from above, I froze in my tracks. Two sets of footsteps headed down the stairs. I sank into the darkness beside the stairs, listening carefully.

"When do you expect them back?"

"Whenever they have Lady Amore's head on a pike."

Listening closely, I figured out the second voice belonged to Lord Sanguine. I held my hand to the sword at my side being cautious.

"Do you not believe that to be a bad idea, sir?"

"No, she allowed my son to die and ordered the execution of my best chamber maid."

"You will upset her father."

"I plan to leave no one alive in that castle; they should conquer the castle no later than tomorrow morning. They were ordered to send a letter once they had finished their orders."

"Do you think them strong enough to defeat the princesses and their magic?"

"There are only two of them, they cannot take on every able bodied man in this kingdom on their front lines."

"Was it wise to send every man you had to fight, what if they make it here?"

"You question my orders?"

"No, sir. I shall be off to my chamber now," the first voice answered. "Good night, my lord."

With that one set of foot prints headed back up the stairs, I assumed belonging to the first voice. My eyes went to the door way as I saw Yukia enter the room without the helmet she had been wearing and a new sword in her hand.

"Lord Sanguine."

"Lady Yukia, how did you get to my castle?"

"That is none of your concern. What you should be concerned about is how you sent everyone but a few guards to take over my father's land. I do not appreciate that."

"Your sister brought this upon your father's kingdom."

"No, your son did by trying to murder her, then her husband."

"He wished to protect his rule," he started.

"As you are right now?" Yukia questioned. "Yet, you see that did not turn out well for him. It will not turn out well for you either."

"We shall see about that."

With that Lord Sanguine threw his hand up and sent lightning from it. He had his hand in Yukia's direction. I ran over throwing up my arms, forgetting I had given my necklace to Velena. The bolt of lightning crashed into my body and blew me against the wall.

I heard Yukia scream as I hit the wall. The pain I felt was unlike any before. The pain was as if every creature's suffering had been thrown at me. Lying on the ground, I watched unable to move. The lightning had paralyzed me.

Yukia shook my body trying to get a response. I used all the strength I had to blink twice. She looked upon my body with tears in her eyes. She turned towards Lord Sanguine and stood with the blade in hand.

Watching as the blade was engulfed in flames, I knew I was useless. My powers could not be used as long as I was paralyzed on this floor. She stood tall and ready. Lord Sanguine grinned, while staring at me.

"You could leave her, you know?" he smirked.

"I would never do that!" Yukia yelled.

"If you turn around and leave now, you can say whatever you want to. You could tell the kingdom she died or that she ran away, scared for her life at her failure."

"They know her better than that. She would never abandon them. She knows how it feels to be abandoned; she lived in my shadow her whole life, even before she was a princess. I will kill you; do not think about touching her."

"Then let us put away the weapons. A fight of the arcanes, we will see who has mastered their magic."

Watching as Yukia dropped her sword, I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell as loud as I could for her not to. She stood as fire wrapped around her hands like snakes on a branch. Lord Sanguine sent lightning in Yukia's direction and she deflected it.

I watched as my sister stood there defending me against this vile man. My body was slowly healing from the paralysis. I could feel my legs again, but I pretended as though I was not feeling. My magic had gotten stronger with the desire to help my sister.

Lord Sanguine moved closer, causing Yukia to prepare to defend herself. As he readied a large spark between his two hands, I felt my body regain full feeling. He sent the sparking ball towards Yukia. I spun and knocked her off her feet causing the ball to crash into the wall.

She fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. I got on my feet, holding my hand out to her. She grabbed it, smiling as she did. We stood side by side grinning at Lord Sanguine. He laughed as though he knew this would happen.

Yukia and I stood before him ready to send his soul into the never ending void, where it belonged. We held our elements in our hands shaped like whips. Looking as each other one last time, we ran towards Lord Sanguine throwing our best at him.

He deflected every blow and we jumped back. What could we do? What was there to do? Those were a few of the questions running through my mind as I heard something. A scream, coming from beside me.

As I looked to the side, I saw Yukia kneeling beside me. She was holding her stomach as blood ran down her hands and onto the floor.

"NO!" I screamed.

As I watched the blood drop to the floor, I felt my heart fill with anger. I turned to Lord Sanguine, who was laughing. Looking around I spotted an archer standing in the upper level. My anger took the best of me, for the first time.

I reached down and grabbed Yukia's weapon. Sanguine was still laughing, thinking he had won. Holding the weapon in my hands, I ran at him. He had stopped laughing and tried to fend me off, but it was too late. Before he could do anything, the blade went through his chest. It was like a warm knife through butter.

Staring into his eyes, I sent the sword deeper into his chest. The blade was showing out his back. His eyes were filled with shock as I pulled the blade out. Dropping to his knees, he held the wound. The floor became stained with blood as it poured from his chest. He fell to his side, coughing.

"I...did not...think...you...capable," he gasped with each breath.

"Of harming another? You would be right, but you hurt Yukia," I replied gripping the sword tight in my hands. "I wanted to handle this peacefully, but you made that hard to do. I am sorry it came down to this."

"I...am not."

"W-what?" I hesitated.

"You...give me...a chance...to be...with my...son," he said as his eyes shut.

Watching as he took his final breath, a tear ran down my face. I had ended someone's life. As I stared at his now lifeless body in a pool of his own blood, I heard coughing behind me. Quickly turning around, I remember Yukia was wounded.

I ran over to her, her wound was slowly healing. Putting my hands up to heal her, she stopped me. She sat up smiling at me.

"I will be fine," she noted.

"But, I could heal you faster," I replied.

"You saved me from death by stopping him, thank you," she smiled.

"What are sisters for?" I grinned.

"You saved me twice today."

"We'll I was not about to let you die. You saved me too, remember."

As I helped Yukia up, I remembered the archer. Glancing at the upper level, I realized he was gone. I headed up the stairs as Yukia followed.

"He's not worth our time!" she shouted at me.

"We have to figure out what we are going to do. If he tells the people before then, they will start attacking."

Rounding the corner at the top of the stairs, I saw the man cowering. Smiling when I saw him, I walked over and held out my hand.

"Don't kill me!" he cried.

"You almost killed Ethereal's princess and now you worry about death?" I chuckle.

"I am sorry. Forgive me, my lady."

"I am not your lady, but I will not kill you. You only did as you were ordered."

"Thank you."

"I want you to gather the people to the castle, can you do that?"

"Yes," he said as he stood up.

"Good, do it as quickly as possible."

He ran down the stairs and out the castle gate. Yukia walked up to me, confused.

"Why did you let him go?"

"I have an idea, sister," I smiled.

"What would that be?"

"Simple, one of us is going to rule Umbra."

"Are you mad?" she questioned.

"I've already answered this question before. I am sure that I am, but then again they need a ruler."

"They do have a ruler, Darcy," Yukia stated.

"Darcy, the commoner?" I questioned.

"Darcy is Dean's younger brother. He came to Ethereal pretending to be a commoner. We had fallen for each other before I knew. I apologized for his brother's death, but he told me that he had no sympathy for his brother."

"Why is that?"

"He told me that he knew of his brother's intentions. That he had come to Ethereal to stop his brother, but when he got here it was too late."

"So why pretend to be a commoner?"

"He did not wish to start an uproar. Sanguine's anger probably came from both of his sons disappearing."

"Why do you think Sanguine did not mention Darcy when I came the first time?"

"He might have thought you would want Darcy hunted down, if you escaped."

"One of us should head back to Ethereal and tell Darcy he will need to return."

"It should be you," Yukia expressed.

"But," I started.

"No, I will most likely be staying to rule with Darcy. I did not mention this before but he asked me to move here. He wishes for me to live with him and be Umbra's princess," she interrupted.

"When was this?"

"While you were away. I snuck out to see him every night and would come back before morning. I do not believe father noticed."

"He noticed, but I am happy for you. Will you still come visit me in Ethereal?"

"Of course, but only when I can. You have to think; when the time comes you will be queen of Ethereal."

"I am not sure I am ready for that title," I frowned.

"You'll be ready when the time comes. You always were," she smiled.

"Thank you, Yukia. I will leave at once to get the word to Darcy."

"Wait, I have an idea," she smirked.

_That smirk, I haven't seen that smirk in so long. It seems like forever, _I thought.

"What is it, Yukia?" I asked.

"Send a bird to Runa. Have her switch Darcy and you."

"I do not know if she can do that."

"Isn't anything worth a try?"

"I suppose you are right," I smiled.

We sent a bird to Ethereal, preparing for the crowd that was gathering. I stated that I would speak to the crowd. Yukia did not argue with me, seeing as I was the one who did the unthinkable.

I headed to the balcony, ready to speak. Staring at the crowd, I took a deep breath.

"People of Umbra, I am afraid to tell you that your king has been killed...by me."

I watched as the crowd of people before me gasped, and then grew into an uproar. Yukia walked out and shouted at the crowd. The words or anger quickly turned to silence as she stood before them.

"Do not start a riot against Princess Amore; she was defending not only herself but me as well. Your so-called king brought his death upon himself. He tried to kill two princesses from Ethereal. We are here to inform you that Prince Darcy Sanguine will be taking over the throne."

As Yukia spoke, I began to glow blue. Runa must have been switching Darcy and I through their virtual. The spell they use causes a blue aura around those being transported. The area around me glowed as well. Yukia looked at me and smiled.

"She was able to do it. Sis, you're going home," she grinned.

"I'll miss you, Yukia. Come visit home whenever you can," I smiled.

"I will. I promise," she said.

"I love you, Yukia."

"I love you too, Amore. Rule Ethereal with that heart of yours."

"Rule Umbra with that brain of yours."

I walked over to Yukia and hugged her one last time before, the light engulfed me. I shut my eyes and felt my feet touch the ground after a few seconds. I started to fall but felt someone grab me. When I opened my eyes, I saw Pyros smiling down at me.

"Hello, Beautiful."

"Hello, Handsome," I said as I reached up and kissed him.

Looking around, I saw all of the enchanters, my father, and Velena around me. Father approached me as Pyros helped me to my feet.

"Where is Yukia?" he questioned.

"Did Darcy not tell you?"

"He said he wished for Yukia's hand in marriage but I assumed she would come back."

"She told me she would be staying there and coming back if she had the chance," I frowned. "I am sorry Father."

"It is all right, she will be back."

"Do you mind if I head to my room?"

"Not at all, go ahead, dear."

As I walked up the stairs towards my room, I stopped and kissed Velena's head. She headed to her room seeing as it was still dark out. Walking towards my room, I passed Yukia's door. I stopped, placing my hand against the door. I slowly pushed the door up and looked inside.

Nothing was there, not a thing. She had already moved everything before the battle. She knew this would happen. That hug was most likely the last one I would ever receive from my sister for a long time. I stood in the middle of her room as a tear ran down my cheek.

I felt as though someone was standing in the doorway, turning around I saw Pyros standing in the door way. He walked over to me and held me in his arms. I cried realizing, my sister and my best friend was in another land. That she would not be back for a time.

He kissed my head softly as he stroked my hair. I hugged him as tight as I could as though that would help me.

"I know she was important to you and you've always lived with her."

"I just cannot believe she's gone and she may not come back. She promised but she might forget."

"She won't forget. She's your sister."

"I hope you are right. Can we go to bed?"

"Yes, we can."

Pyros picked me up bridal style and carried me to our room. As he laid me down, I felt my head lay against the pillow for the first time. I felt my eye lids weigh as much as steel. Pyros lay next to me, running his fingers through my hair.

In the morning I felt someone tugging at my hand. I slowly opened my eyes to see Velena standing beside my bed. She smiled as she saw my eyes open.

"Mommy Amore!" she grinned.

"Velena, I told you to leave her be," I heard Pyros from behind me.

"I'm sorry, daddy Pyros. I missed her," she pouted.

"It's all right, sweetheart. I don't mind," I smiled.

"Mommy Amore, are you still upset about Auntie Yukia?" Velena questioned.

"No, I believe she is happy with Darcy. She'll come back someday. Right now, we need to focus on us as a family."

Three month from that conversation, I woke up in the middle of the night and began to feel weird. My stomach ached and I ran to the closest chamber pot I could find. I frowned as sickness took over my body. I was leaning over the chamber pot, holding my stomach. Pyros ran to my side worried. He put his hand against my back rubbing it slowly.

"What is wrong?"

"I do not know. I have not been feeling myself for quite some time."

"I know, you have been running to the chamber pot for at least a month."

As I stood up, I walked over to the mirror. I ran my hands over my stomach, assuming I had gained a few pounds from the amount of food I have been eating. Pyros walked behind me as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Amore, what are you thinking?"

"Do you remember that night at the lake?"

"Yes, what about...," he paused. "Are you saying we are going to have a child of our own?"

"I believe so," I replied as I looked worried.

Pyros hugged me softly, kissing my lips. He smiled at me as though his world was now complete.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Tell your father and Velena," he replied.

"What if father does not accept it?"

"He will. I am sure of it."

We headed out of the room and to my father's chambers. He was exiting his chamber when we arrived. He looked shocked when he saw us.

"Is everything well?"

"I have some news, but I need Velena first," I smiled.

"Then let us go get her."

We all headed to her room, I smiled walking through the door. Velena was already up, playing with her dolls. Walking over to her, I picked her up.

"We have some news to tell you and my father," I grinned.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"Well, mommy is going to have a baby," I explained.

"A baby?" Velena and my father said in shock.

"Yes, I know it was not planned but I am."

"Are you prepared to be a mother of a baby?" my father asked.

"Velena is doing well. I am sure I can handle another child too."

"She has me as well," Pyros chimed in.

"We can do this, I promise." I smiled.

"Have you sent a message to your sister yet?" asked my father.

"Not yet, I will do that now."

Hugging my father and kissed Pyros's cheek, I headed to the study in the castle. I quickly wrote on a note about my situation and took it to the courier. He promised me a swift delivery.

Heading back to Pyros, he seemed different now. His facial expression gave away a sense of worry and so did his feelings coursing through me.

"You're worried."

"No," he said.

"I can feel it."

"I am just worried about the baby. What are we supposed to do?"

"Raise him or her like we would Velena."

"Velena was already nine when she arrived."

"But we've kept her in line, which is all we have to do," I smiled.

"You are right. We should go eat breakfast with Velena, now."

A week had passed from the time that I sent my message to Yukia. I had still not heard anything back. I frowned as I paced the floor of the front hall. Hearing a knock at the door, I ran to open it. As I opened it, Yukia stood on the other side. I hugged her in complete surprise.

"Yukia!" I screamed.

"Amore!"

"I was worried I'd never hear from you," I explained.

"When I got your message, I told Darcy I would have to leave at once."

"You came back for me?"

"Of course, you are my sister. I want to be here for everything."

"I am so glad you are here. I had no idea what I would do without you here."

She smiled and hugged me again. Pyros came down the stairs, grinning as he saw Yukia with me.

"So the princess of Umbra has returned." he joked.

"I am a princess of Ethereal first, and Amore needed me."

"Well good to have you here."

"I will be here until she has the child. Then I must return to Umbra." she said to me.

"I understand." I responded.

For the next six months, Yukia and Pyros took turns being at my side. I was given free time occasionally but they were worried when my powers started to act up. They baby was affecting my magic. One day, I tried to light the fireplace. Instead of a flame, bubbles floated from my hand. Yukia said that my magic would be funny if the baby was magical too.

I worried Pyros would not be happy with our child being magical, but he seemed to be fine with it. He hugged me as I told him that our child may be like me.

"Then he or she will be special just like you," he told me with a smile.

Nine months had come and gone, my baby was ready to come into the world. That night was the most painful night of my life, at the time. I remember sitting in bed for hours as Pyros and Yukia stood by my side. I held Pyros's hand so tight; I thought I might break it. He just grinned as he let me squeeze. At the end of it all, my chambermaid handed me a beautiful baby boy. My beautiful baby boy.

Pyros smiled as he held the child's hand. I assumed Pyros was happy that his first born was a boy, most fathers are. I was exhausted and lay in bed, holding our child for a while. Pyros seeing I was restless after I had cleaned up, with the help of my chambermaid, he took our child from my arms.

"You should rest," he smiled.

"Not until we name this little boy of ours," I chuckled.

"What would you want him to be named?"

"I've always liked the name Daymon."

"Do you like the name Daymon Michael Valmont."

"I think that name will suit him perfectly."

"Now, you need your rest."

A year has passed since Daymon came into this world. Velena has grown very fond of him, since we first introduced the two. Yukia stayed longer than she had planned. Once she held Daymon in her arms, she would not leave. When she did leave, it felt easier on the both of us.

Pyros and I have hopes for another child, but not anytime soon. I wish to focus my attention on Daymon and Velena. Yukia has sent word that she is now with child and would like me to come visit closer to when her child will be born. Yukia and I may not see each other as often as we would like to, but we still keep in contact.

Pyros heads out with his soldiers when he must, but returns as swiftly as he can. He does not like leaving the children for too long.

My life may not be perfect but I have everyone and everything I need. In the end, Yukia and I have a bond stronger than the mightiest of steel. We are one and the same, even though we are as opposite as the sides of a coin.

Today, I sit in the castle with my baby boy on my lap. Velena plays with her dolls, as we sit in her room. I look upon my children with a smile as bright as the sun. I feel a hand touch my shoulder and look to see my husband by my side. He kisses my lips and smiles at me.

"Are you pleased with how things turned out, my lovely wife?"

"I would not change it for anything in the world," I grinned.

The End


End file.
